PET
by Kay-nu
Summary: In an alternate universe the Cardassians are after a unique human. Will Dr. McCoy ever see the Enterprise again? Slow building.
1. Chapter 1

PET

This is unpaid fan fiction of Star Trek the rebooted movie. You know the drill of what belongs to what creative people. It is an Alternate universe story Rated T due to mature themes such as kidnapping, and some mild curse words.

In this universe shape shifting mermaids and mermen are known to exist. Dr. Leonard McCoy is a merman.

Rated T

%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter One

"I'm a doctor not a damned goldfish," the merman swung his blue and green scaled tail knocking the two burly men off of their feet. Powerful arms supported the merman's weight as he pivoted on his hands over the heavy wooden table. His glistening tail swung around knocking the other men off of their feet.

Sitting behind his desk Gul Gar showed no expression on his grey scaled face. His dark eyes noted that the merman on the clip had an unusual tail. It ended not like a flute but in a fan. Blue and green scales swirled mingling with scarlet and gold scales creating the beautiful deceptive gossamer fan at the end of his muscular looking tail.

The Orion slave trader stood nervously watching the Cardassian Gul. He knew that Gul Gar could order him tortured or outright killed. He'd seen the aftermath of what a Cardassian could do. Sweat beaded over his pale green skin. He mentally cursed himself for allowing his ship get so close to Cardassian ruled space. Cardassians didn't take kindly to Orion slave traders in their territory.

"Daddy, he's beautiful," a soft whisper came from the small bed by the general's desk.

Gul Gar's head whipped quickly around to face his tiny daughter. Dying was what the doctors said. He'd killed one doctor immediately on the diagnoses. Something he regretted now. The doctors had only spoken the truth. His dark eyes softened as he saw life in the formerly dull lifeless dark eyes of his only child.

"He's beautiful, daddy," Tetra repeated. Her whole grey scaled face seemed animated with life. Gar felt his eyes slightly water. Not since his beloved wife's horrible murder had their daughter spoken.

"He's a merman, Little One," Gar spoke gently. He gently tucked the blanket around his daughter's sickly slender frame. Fragile wings of hope beat within his broad muscular chest. He'd do anything to save his beloved daughter. She like him was the last of their clan. All the others had been murdered for something his grandfather had committed.

A breath eased out of the Orion slave trader. He almost smiled. He knew how important family was to Cardassians. His life was going to be spared after all. He might even earn some credits.

"Look, daddy," Tetra pointed. "He's morphing."

"It's about time you showed up." The merman had wrapped a blanket around his waist. His tail with its beautiful fan morphed into legs with a light pattern of scales.

"Bones," a young blond haired human in a Federation uniform slapped the merman on his bare muscular shoulder. "You don't think I would let someone run off with my best friend do you?"

For some unknown reason Gar felt a strange sense of jealousy at the human's familiarity with the merman. He watched as the merman finger combed his shoulder length dark hair away from his face. His eyes were drawn to the merman's sensuous looking full lips. Desire he hadn't felt since, he sucked in a breath.

"He won't have to stay in a fish tank?" Tetra's eyes and voice brightened. "Could he sleep by my bed like Cork did?"

Gar remembered her pet. If it hadn't been for the big shaggy animal she would have been murdered like her mother. The big dog had also come from Earth. Maybe the best pet for his daughter could be found on Earth. The surviving doctors had said that a pet might help his daughter seek life again.

"He's a mammal," Debus spoke up quickly. "He needs air to breath just like you do. They hold their breath underwater."

A fierce glare from Gar had the Orion shivering. "I need to know everything there is to take care of my daughter's new pet." He growled.

On the large monitor a tall slender Vulcan male handed the merman Bones a Federation uniform top. "Doctor, you are important to the Enterprise. We wouldn't leave you in the hands of kidnappers."

"I'll need some credits," Debus' voice squeaked nervously. "I need to hire better uh associates."

"I'm sleepy, daddy," Tetra yawned. She gave her father a smile. "Can I really have him?"

"Yes, child," Gar promised. He tucked the blanket more securely around her. "I'm going to discuss bringing your special pet here. Now take a little nap. Perhaps when you wake up you might try some sem'hal stew."

"That would be good, daddy," Tetra smiled. "I could be hungry if we have some yamok sauce."

The ridged thick grey scale like eyebrows over Gar's eyes moved in amusement. "There is plenty of yamok sauce." He gently kissed his daughter as she succumbed to sleep. If she managed more than a few spoonfuls he'd feel like celebrating.

Gar gestured for the Orion to follow him out of his office. He closed the door and grabbed the burly Orion by the throat. "If you fail there is no place in the universe you can hide. I will find you and rip your beating heart out of your chest."

"I won't fail," Debus squeaked out. Sweat poured over his body.

"Will I have to train him to be safe around my child?" Gar didn't want to break the merman's spirit too badly. Tetra won't appreciate a lifeless pet. It also bothered him for some reason to think that the merman would be afraid of him.

"Mermaids are naturally protective of all young," Debus managed to squeak out. "She's birthed one child already," he gasped as Gar unexpectedly loosened his hold.

"She," Gar frowned. "That was a male."

"Fan tails have duel sex," Debus said. He rubbed his throat. There were going to be bruise marks on his throat. "That one had some stretch marks around his belly. He-she has birthed. I found out that his mate got custody of their child. He's been grief stricken since the loss of his child. He'll bond with any child in his care."

Gar handed Debus a chip. "There are four thousand credits on this. When you bring me Bones you'll receive nine thousand more credits. If you fail it will take you a week to die."

An hour later Gul Gar sat reading a PADD. Dr. Leonard McCoy's wife Jocelyn had been having trouble conceiving. His male sperm count had proved to be too low. Gar frowned as he read. The doctors had combined ovum extracted from Leonard and DNA from his wife to create their daughter Joanne.

His wife had insisted he birth their child. Gar chuckled as he read. It turned out she'd been having an affair with his best friend. Their second child and the reason for their divorce it seemed had been that friend.

"Destroyed a bar, threatened citizens with bodily harm," he chuckled again. "You are such a feisty one." Dr. Leonard McCoy had been ordered to join Star Fleet or end up serving time in jail.

Gar scanned down to read Leonard's dietary needs. He smiled. It was due able. Tetra would have her special pet and life. He released a contented breath. He was going to look forward to having Bones in his home. It would be for Tetra's sake of course. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He arranged his uniform pants to allow his growing male organ room.

He leaned over and hit the com button. "I want the Orion girl we rescued from the wrecked pod brought up to," he paused. "Install her in the cabin next to mine. Make certain she is bathed and dressed like a Cardassian."

"Yes, Gul," came the response.

Smiling Gar rose to his full six foot six inch height. His beloved daughter would have her special pet. He'd have a mistress to take care of his needs. His ship would bring him honor and glory. His grin deepened. Life would be good again.

%%%%%%%%%%%

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PET

Still unpaid fan fiction of the Star Trek reboot movie. Yes, I changed the summery.

I attribute my bizarre story ideas to the fact that I spent my childhood watching Twilight Zone and Outer Limits the originals in black and white when they first aired on television.

Warning original characters are in this story.

SO—let's meet a slightly alternate version of Christine Chapel.

Still Rated T

%%%%%%%%%

Chapter Two

"Damned it, Spock," Dr. McCoy growled. "Park your scrawny ass." Latching onto the slender Vulcan's left arm he tried to move the slightly swaying man to a small retaining wall.

"I protest, Dr. McCoy. I am not as seriously injured as Lt. Jones." His dark eyes went to the slightly built redhead sitting stunned looking on the pavement.

"Listen, hobgoblin, when you get your medical degree you can indulge in diagnosing yourself." His scrawl deepened as he realized that trying to move someone with Spock's bone density required their co-operation.

A young black doctor wearing a nametag that read Dr. M'Benga came at a run out of the small clinic. "Can I assist you, Doctor?"

Spock who suddenly realized that he was losing a battle against gravity abruptly sat on the small retaining wall near the sidewalk. Green blood trickled down from the small wound on his forehead. Turning his head he frowned at the still smoldering burnt piece of uniform sticking to the blackened area of his shoulder.

"Help," Dr. McCoy snapped, "Lt. Jones. I've got Spock." He was reluctant to allow any non fleet doctor near Spock who was not only a hybrid but First Officer of the Enterprise.

Dr. M'Benga recognized the possessive look in Dr. McCoy's hazel eyes. He nodded. "You might want to give him Zen-Rid-Three for shock, Doctor," he threw over his shoulder.

"Not if he's a hybrid," Dr. McCoy snapped. He opened his med kit. "Every damned resident thinks they know how to treat a hobgoblin. I didn't get my medical license from a Cracker Jack box." He found the small flashlight that he kept to check the pupils of patient's eyes. For the moment he ignored his tricorder.

"Can you tell me what happened, Mr. Spock?" McCoy peered into each of the Vulcan's dark eyes. The slight sluggishness of Spock's left pupil suggested a concussion.

"We were looking at the plants," Spock frowned. "I remember thunder. Is it going to rain, Doctor?" His body shivered as goose bumps appeared on unburned pale skin showing below the burned ripped sleeve of his uniform.

McCoy looked up sharply. Spock had precise memory. His growing confusion had the doctor reaching for his communicator. "Scotty, we need to beam Mr. Spock directly up to sickbay."

"I'm sorry, Doc," Scotty's voice thickened with his Scottish accent. "Transporters-off line," his words were interrupted by static. "I'm doing what I can. It'll be fifteen minutes." He shouted.

"Damned it, Scotty, hurry," McCoy snapped his communicator shut. His worried eyes remained on the shivering Vulcan First Officer.

"Can I assist you, Doctor?" A slender nurse with greenish blond spiked hair and large silver earplugs appeared at McCoy's elbow. "I'm a trauma trained nurse." She held out a warmed woven white blanket. Her name tag read Chapel, RN.

"Spock's a hybrid Vulcan with a possible serious head injury," Dr. McCoy ran the tricorder over Spock. The machine showed only a slight concussion. He frowned. "Damned infernal machine," he growled, "Can't depend on any damned machine when you treat people." He hit the side of the tricorder several times.

Chapel put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Dr. McCoy jumped, "What?" Before he could get any more words out two burly orderlies with a gurney came running towards them. Chapel wrapped the blanket around the now violently shivering Spock.

Another set of orderlies were already carrying a gurney loaded with Lt. Jones into the small clinic. A male nurse held an intravenous bag as they fast walked to the clinic doors.

"I interned on Vulcan, Doctor," Dr. M'Benga stopped eyeing Spock with concern.

"He's showing symptoms of a serious head injury but the damned tricorder thinks he only has a concussion." Dr. McCoy said evenly. He'd noted that Lt. Jones seemed to be aware of her surroundings as the gurney went passed him into the clinic.

"Local rebels use a poison that they are immune to." Dr. M'Benga pulled a small flashlight out of his white scrub pocket. The light turned the small wound on Spock's forehead a dark red stain in the green bloody wound. "I'm Dr. Geoffrey M'Benga. We need to get him inside and administer the antidote. He's gotten a dose of the poison. Thank God for the Vulcan membrane around the brain or he'd be dead."

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy," he stood aside as the orderlies prepared to lift Spock on to the gurney. Another explosion rocked the area. Both McCoy and M'Benga threw themselves over Spock.

"Damned it to hell," shouted McCoy. "What the hell is wrong with these people? Don't they know we're trying to help them?"

"They don't want Federation help," Dr. M'Benga scrambled to his feet. He extended a hand to pull Dr. McCoy to his feet. "They want us off of their miserable planet."

Christine seemed to be in charge of directing the incoming injured. "Hurry, we're going to close and barricade the clinic doors until Enterprise can start beaming us up." She directed the doctors, orderlies and injured with a firm no nonsense manner.

"I think I've found my head trauma nurse," McCoy trotted alongside Spock's gurney.

"Only if I'm going too," Dr. M'Benga trotted on the other side of the gurney. "I'm not cut out to be a colonist."

"You interned on Vulcan," McCoy followed the orderlies as they took Spock into the trauma treatment room. "Starfleet will snap you up in a heartbeat. Which you'll have to check and see if you still have after we go through that damned transporter." He involuntarily shuddered.

%%%%%%%%%

Across town Lt. Reynolds had been separated from the rest of the security force and Captain Kirk. He swallowed hard as he faced the Orion and his two 'collectors'. "I swear I'll get the money."

He hadn't been a gambler when he'd first entered Star Fleet. Six years later he'd managed to pick up the habit and become addicted. He'd now racked up two impossible gambling debts to the tune of fifty thousand credits to one creditor and eighty thousand to another. The worst of his bad luck now faced him in the form of the new owner of both his outstanding debts.

Debus' lips formed a smile that seemed to Reynolds more like a seer. "Human, I'm going to offer you a way to wipe out your debt. You'll get a chance to start fresh so to speak."

The tall dark haired Reynolds knew as security officer if the Orion was offering to wipe out his debts he was going to be asking Reynolds to do something really bad. Most likely it would be illegal. He should walk away. No doubt he'd be dead before he made it to the end of the street.

On the other hand he thought as he heard explosions coming from the other side of town. If he lived he could quietly go into rehab eventually leave Star Fleet and settle somewhere far from any form of gambling.

"What do I have to do?"

Debus' nodded. "I want the merman doctor."

Oh hell, Reynolds felt alarm sweep through him faster than a prairie wild fire. The doctor was Captain Kirk's best friend. Star Fleet still had the option on the books for hanging or facing a firing squad for traitors. That is if Kirk didn't throw him out an air lock first.

One of the big muscular looking Orion collectors reached over grabbing Reynolds by the testicles. Reynolds squeaked in fear and pain.

"I could sell you for body parts," Debus sneered. "Apparently human testicles are worth forty thousand credits to the right buyer." The contempt in his voice told Reynolds that he thought they were priced much too high.

"I'll do it," Reynolds voice came out squeaky and high pitched. If he covered his tracks no one would link him to the merman's disappearance.

"This is what you are going to do," Debus said carefully. His associate opened his hand releasing Reynolds now injured testicles.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Status report," Captain Kirk had torn his golden command shirt. A muscular shoulder sported abrasions. Debris and blood covered his uniform. Some of the blood was his but most of it was from the security officer who'd thrown himself in front of the captain to protect him.

Resisting the impulse to run his hands through his disheveled blond hair he waited impatiently as Ensign Ting reported from Spock's science station. "Sir," she spoke in her usual soft calm manner. The bald blue woman's hands moved gracefully over the panel in front of her. "Commander Scotty has reported that all the remaining personnel and former Federation colonists have been beamed aboard. There are minor damages on decks six and twelve."

"Captain," Uhura had her eyes on her communications board. "We have an incoming message from Star Fleet Command." Her lower lip trembled. She'd managed to keep her voice professional. Like the rest of the bridge she was aware that Spock was currently in surgery to save his life. Spock would expect her to perform her duty to the highest of her ability.

"Sent it to my ready room," Kirk stood up. He pretty much guessed what the message would be. Failure wasn't something that sat well with him. They hadn't failed a mission since they'd blasted Nero into the black hole. "Sulu, you have the com."

"Aye, aye, sir," Sulu was one of the few members of the landing party that had seemingly escaped without injury. He shot a worried glance towards Chekov.

The young curly haired Russian had his attention on the navigation panel in front of him. Ensign Anna Hernandez had been on the security team. Like Spock the tiny Filipina was in surgery to save her life.

Chekov looked up. His red rimmed eyes glanced towards Sulu. He gave his friend a nod. Both men turned back to their panels.

In his ready room Kirk faced Admiral Christopher Pike on a large monitor. "Those bastards could have warned us."

"Captain Kirk," Pike's deep gravelly voice held a warning. "We don't have enough ships left in the fleet to turn this incident into a shooting war. Get the Enterprise and our people out of there."

"Admiral," Kirk protested. "You want the Enterprise to turn tail and run?" He waved his arms. It had been nearly a year since the Enterprise had come out of the repair dock. Since then every mission had been a success. His first failure stuck in his craw.

"We lost people," he protested.

"And you will again and again," Pike spoke sharply. His handsome rugged face hardened. "Suck up your ego, Kirk. Act like the captain of the Enterprise not like some repeat offender from the Midwest. Get her and your people out of there. Get back to Federation space. You'll drop the colonists off at Star Base Seven."

Kirk seethed. A muscle danced in his right cheek. "Yes, sir," he snapped.

"You'll rotate badly injured crewmembers off and take on new crew replacements. The dead will be shipped home for burial." His expression softened as he watched Kirk accept his orders. "Sorry, Kid. This is the way things are going to be this time."

"Yes, sir," Kirk squared his broad shoulders. He had a ship to run.

%%%%%%%%%%

After six hours of surgery the tiny projectile had been removed from the thin but surprisingly tough membrane that surrounded Spock's precious Vulcan brain. The antidote running through his blood stream had kicked the poison out of his system. "Incredible surgery," McCoy removed his disposable plastic gloves. He tossed the green bloody gloves into the disposal chute.

M'Benga tossed his own bloody gloves into the chute. "Thank you, Dr. McCoy. It was a pleasure to have you assist me."

"When you doctors have finished with your mutual appreciation society the captain wants to know how Mr. Spock is doing," Nurse Chapel handed Dr. McCoy several charts. Tiredness was etched on the nurse's youthful face.

McCoy nodded. He flashed a half smile. "Keep a sharp eye on Spock, Nurse." He let out an exhausted sigh. Emotions he'd kept in check while working on the First Officer had sprung up reminding him that his friend had come close to dying from poison that had been injected into his system by the tiny dart. Thank the universe that the Vulcan's thick skull had slowed the dart down enough to keep it from piercing his brain. Then the entire stock of antidote in whole colony wouldn't have saved him. McCoy stretched his tired shoulders.

"Once he goes into a healing trance we'll know he's out of the woods." Dr. M'Benga removed his surgical gown. He tossed it into the dispose chute. His dark eyes widened at the sight of a shapely tall black nurse headed in their direction with two mugs of what he hoped was filled with coffee.

"Dr. McCoy," she addressed the tall handsome white doctor in front of her. "Dr. Bell has just brought Ensign Hernandez out of surgery. Nurse Chapel put her in the recovery room." She offered him the first mug of coffee.

"Nurse," M'Benga's dark eyes dropped to the nametag on her light blue scrubs. "Grace Jennings," he smiled. "How is Lt. Jones?" He accepted the second mug of welcome coffee.

"Her ribs are tapped up. I've got Nurse Taylor watching her for complications of her concussion."

Christine returned with a tired looking Dr. Bell in tow. "I've heard that Ensign Hernandez has a boyfriend on the bridge."

"She's going to make it." Bell said. He eyed the mugs of coffee that the other two doctors held.

"Chekov," McCoy swallowed a mouthful of coffee. It was bitter and hot enough to just barely scald his mouth. Just the way he liked it. "I'll let him know how she is." He nodded to Nurse Jennings. "Nurse, if you made this coffee I'm keeping you on the Enterprise."

"Honey, you won't be able to handle me. I'd knock those fish scales off of your body," Grace pivoted on her white shoes and left to get another mug of coffee.

"I'm a doctor not a playboy," McCoy growled. He hadn't meant her to think that he was making a pass.

M'Benga snorted a laugh. Bell just shook his head. "I'm afraid that Grace just got out of a bad relationship with a doctor. Manning was a dick." He let out a wistful sigh. "When you're a short balding man doctor or not, women like Grace don't fall into your lap. I would have married her."

"I'm Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise. I need a couple more doctors and several nurses to round out my staff." McCoy eyed Grace when she came back with coffee for Bell. "I can talk to the kid uh Captain Kirk about signing you up if you're interested in staying on the Enterprise."

Both Doctors looked at each other. They nodded.

"Are you serious, Doctor?" Grace asked. "If you are I'd like to come on with my daughter Tawana."

"Having a daughter would qualify you for one of the family cabins in the nurses' quarters." Dr. McCoy took another sip of coffee. He smiled. "Welcome aboard. Now I have to let Jim know how his crew is doing."

Christine followed McCoy out of sickbay. "Dr. McCoy, do you have room for one more nurse?"

A smile wiped the semi scowl off of McCoy's handsome face. "Yes, Miss Chapel, I need more trauma trained nurses."

"Thank you," Christine gave him a quick hug careful not to spill his coffee.

#####

Christine returned to sickbay to check on the least injured of the away team. Lt. Reynolds had already removed the ice pack from between his legs. "No more jumping retaining walls, Lieutenant." She handed him the pills Dr. Bell had prescribed him.

He wouldn't have bothered coming down to sickbay but he needed to start keeping an eye on Dr. McCoy. The Orion had been clear. At the first logical stop for rotation of injured and removal of bodies they were going to snatch, he let out a breath.

Bowing his head he rose from the chair where he'd been sitting. "Thanks," he mumbled. He briefly considered ripping off his uniform and jumping out the nearest air lock. He wondered if he could get some of the moonshine that Scotty made in engineering. You sure couldn't get drunk on synthetic alcohol.

%%%%%%%%

Two days out from Space Station Seven

%%%%

McCoy yawned as he set his breakfast tray on the table next to Kirk's tray.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff, Bones." Kirk eyed the bowl of grits on the doctor's tray. "It doesn't have any taste."

"That's because you're a Yankee, Jim," McCoy scowled. He added salt and pepper to the well of butter in the center of his bowl of steaming grits.

"You cut my salt intake," Jim whined as he watched the salt hit the butter.

McCoy looked up from stirring his grits through the well of salted and peppered pool of butter. "Quit whining like an infant. You have really bad eating habits. Want to drop dead of a heart attack while fighting the Klingons?"

"Mind if I join you two or is this private family time?" Amusement glistened in M'Benga's dark eyes.

Jim was pleased to note that the new doctor had a bowl of fruit and one single soft boiled egg and a toast similar to his own breakfast. "Good morning," he smiled. "I see you're eating healthy too."

"Unfortunately," Dr. M'Benga admitted. "High blood pressure and dropping dead from heart attacks seem to run in my family." He eyed Dr. McCoy's tray. "I don't know how you can stand to eat that stuff, Leonard. It has no taste."

"Damned Yankees," McCoy muttered. He shoveled a spoon full of the buttered grits into his mouth, "Almost as good as mamma used to make."

Jim smirked. "You know Spock apologized to me for getting injured." His expression sobered at the change of topic.

"The hobgoblin is like that," McCoy snorted.

A frown appeared on M'Benga's face. "Doctor, I might want to caution you on your language around Mr. Spock. Vulcan people may appear to be emotionless."

Both McCoy and Kirk snorted. "We're well acquainted with Spock's emotional side. Mr. Spock knows I'm just teasing him." He shoveled another spoon of buttered grits into his mouth. "Besides if I don't call him a hobgoblin he asks Jim to check and see if I'm sick."

#####

Across the room in front of the main food replicator Tawana pointed out an offering on the menu. "Grits, Mama." The twelve year old brightened.

"I don't know about replicated grits," Grave frowned.

"Oh it's pretty close to the real thing," Ensign Nurse Jul Sandburg spoke up. "Scotty worked on the replicators until they could produce something that even Dr. McCoy approved of. He's from Georgia on earth you know." She selected a breakfast food mix. "But that's not replicated. Grits are one of the few foods we can actually get from the kitchen fresh."

"Fresh, shut up," Tawana said.

"Tawana," Grace warned. "Speak regulation English without slang."

"Yes, Mama," Tawana selected the grits and butter. Her delight at one of her favorite breakfast foods won over scowling at her mother.

Jul smiled. "Dr. McCoy brought up a sealed two years supply of grits in his allotted personal luggage. He doesn't have much personal stuff."

"The Enterprise is on a five year mission," Grace watched as the slot opened up for Tawana to receive her bowl of steaming grits. "Maybe the doctor doesn't want to share." She said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry," Jul said. "Dr. McCoy loves to share his grits. There are a few other Southerners on board. They all get together for breakfast once a week. Grits and biscuits and gravy," she sighed. "They're bad for a girl's waistline."

"Biscuits and gravy," Tawana had a look on her face that caused Grace to snort a laugh. "You spent too much time with your grandmother, baby girl."

"Well at least she can cook." Tawana stormed off to a table.

"Sorry about that," Grace sighed. "The last two years have been a little tough on us and now she headed towards the dreaded thirteen."

"Don't worry I was that young once," Jul grinned. "As for food, just don't get in Dr. McCoy's way when he manages to purchase zebra crayfish."

Standing behind them Reynolds had been listening as he selected a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Why's that," Grace asked.

"You notice the dull looking scales on his neck," Jul picked up her tray. "He needs the zebra crayfish to make them glitter." She frowned. "In fact that food is the one food he eats raw." She grimaced as she followed Grace towards the table Tawana selected. "He gets down right grumpy when he goes too long without eating crayfish."

"How can you tell," Grace snorted. "That man was born grumpy."

Both women laughed.

Reynolds made a mental note. Once he'd eaten his breakfast he needed to send a message.

%%%%%%%

Meanwhile in sickbay Christine had started a list of trauma supplies. Nurse Elli Davis watched her with some disinterest. "Are you trying to suck up to merman?"

"I didn't think that they let xenophobic people in Star Fleet." Her light eyes hardened as she regarded the older woman.

"The judge said Star Fleet or jail," Elli shrugged. She stood up. "I'm getting off at Star Base Seven."

"You are going to desert the Enterprise?" Christine's jaw dropped.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm headed for Colony New Land. It is run by moral righteous people who left the immoral Federation. They'll welcome me." She walked towards the door. "My shift is over."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PET

(Still unpaid fan fiction. The story is still **rated T**.

I looked up the actor who plays Cupcake and discovered that he's in TV series Sons of Anarchy. He is one scary, sexy, bad ass looking dude. So if Cupcake had entered security he would end up looking more like how he looks in Sons of Anarchy. I've given him a different back story, ethnicity and name then in most fan fiction.

Oh yeah. Mention of passed Mpreg and possible future Mpreg.

There is a booboo in chapter one. Gul is the equivalent of a captain not a general. So, Gul Gar is a captain. Ten lashes with a wet noodle.)

##########

Chapter Three

{One Day out from Star Base Seven}

Nurse Elli Davis stood at the end of the conference table. She'd chosen to wear her light blond hair in a currently fashionable French twist. Her dark maroon scrubs would have made her standout in sickbay where most of the nurses wore a variation of the lighter shades of blue.

Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy were seated at the head of the table. First Officer Spock was noticeably absent as he was still recovering in sickbay. His position as head of the Science Department was temporarily held by Lt. Desha Hunter.

The nurse barely concealed her contempt for the men and the one woman she faced.

"Nurse Davis, you don't get a satisfactory rating from your supervisor in the last two quarters." Jim's light eyes focused on the attractive woman in front of her. Well, she would have been attractive if it weren't for the ugly expression in her light eyes.

McCoy's unhappy scowl matched Elli's. "Nurses are supposed to take care of patients." He interrupted Jim. "You have caused some stress among several of my patients. You damned near caused Spock to go into shock."

"I don't coddle nonhumans." Her mouth formed a sneer.

A sputter erupted from McCoy. For all his calling Spock a hobgoblin there was no more dedicated doctor to all his patients human and nonhuman then Dr. Leonard McCoy. "We're in Star Fleet." Hs snarled. "We have all kinds of patients. That includes non humans."

Jim let out a sigh. He knew defiance from the other side of the table. Facing defiance from the side of authority made him mental winch had how he'd once appeared, although he'd done it with a little humor and style. Clearing his throat he silenced any more outbursts from McCoy.

"Your terms of service say that you must maintain a satisfactory or above satisfactory in all ratings from your supervisors," Jim tapped the PADD in front of him. "An unsatisfactory from your supervisor means that you could be remanded to serve out your sentence in jail. Since you are part of Star Fleet your sentence would be served at a Federation prison."

Elli stiffened. She hadn't counted on that. Her eyes flashed. She stiffened her spine. She could do this no matter what the immoral Federation said.

"However," the weight of command had started settling the heavy mantel of responsibility on Jim's broad muscular shoulders over the past year. His youthful light eyes regarded the woman in front of him. His mind brought up the images of one of the barflies that hung around the Hanger bar in Riverside.

Mattie Ellison had had the hard aged look of a woman that life had used up and spit out. Compassion caused Jim to remember what he'd over heard his grandmother say once. "If someone had been willing to give poor Mattie a second chance and if she'd been willing to take it, life might have worked out better for her."

At least Nurse Elli Davis hadn't killed Spock. If she had there'd be no second chance. Mostly, Jim thought he'd be up on charges for throwing her out of an air lock.

"Star Base Seven is in need of nurses."

McCoy growled but a sharp look from Jim stopped him from speaking.

"Nurse Davis, you will go labeled a xenophobic and wear an ankle tracing bracelet for the rest of your five years."

"Sensitivity training," Desha said quietly. Her chocolate dark eyes flickered from Elli to the captain. McCoy's scowl lessened as he nodded thoughtfully. The quiet desert brown little woman had impressed Spock enough for him to recommend that she fill in for him.

"Yes," Jim added it to the PADD in front of him. He should have thought of that. Then again that was why had had Bones and Desha with him. "Your choice," Jim looked up into surprisingly grateful eyes.

Mental shutters dropped and Elli stood defiantly. "I'd rather work in the hospital than serve one more day on the immoral Enterprise."

"Cu-uh-O'Malley," Jim called out.

The door to the conference room opened. All six foot two rippling muscular inches of Lt. Duncan Robert 'Cupcake' O'Malley strode into the room.

Jim's mouth turned up in a slight smile. Duncan had dropped pounds and sculpted his body into its current muscular form. Jim knew he'd have had second thoughts about patting the shaved headed scary looking man on the shoulder if he'd shown up that way in the Hanger. Then again he might have anyway and gotten himself seriously injured, crippled or killed.

"Captain," Duncan snapped to attention. His light hazel eyes held nothing but respect for his captain. He wore his black and red security uniform proudly.

"Lt. O'Malley, you are to escort Nurse Davis to the brig to have an ankle tracking bracelet put on."

There were of course other kinds of personal tracking devices available. That the captain had chosen one meant to be noticed and often used to humiliate prisoners held a significance that wasn't lost on the head of Enterprise's security.

Elli stiffened. She had hoped to slip away to join the colony.

"She is to be restricted to her cabin until we reach Star Base Seven. They'll accept her at the hospital as a hostile xenophobic nurse for the complete of her sentence from Earth." Jim said. "Have someone bring her meals." He said wearily. "I'd rather her not spreading her views among my crew or our guests."

"Yes, Captain," Duncan replied calmly.

"Dismissed," Jim used his command voice.

"Yes, sir," Duncan steered Elli out of the room by holding onto her elbow.

Jim waited until the door close before he turned to McCoy. "Bones, how do you think I'd look with a moustache and goatee?" He stroked his smooth chin. "Think that the ladies would like it?"

"Damned it, Jim, do you really want to look like a pirate?" demanded McCoy. Desha giggled. Spock had often come back from meetings with the captain and the CMO saying that they engaged in 'fascinating human exchanges'. She figured that meant that the captain and Dr. McCoy had funny arguments.

"You have a ponytail, Bones." Jim threw himself into the pretend pout. His drama coach in high school had said that he was a natural actor.

"I'm a merman," McCoy said. "It's allowed." He eyed Jim. "You'd only get long hair caught in something or turn out to be allergic to your own hair."

####

It looked like carrot soup to Christine but Dr. M'Benga had said that it was a favorite among Vulcans. "Dr. McCoy said that you are to eat at least half of the soup." She set the tray down on the sickbay standing tray. She'd taken the trouble to add an herbed roll to the tray.

Spock let out a sigh. In spite of his protests that he was well enough to leave sickbay neither Dr. McCoy nor Dr. M'Benga would release him. Straightening out the white cover over his body he waited for Nurse Chapel to swing the tray over his biobed.

"Good," Dr. McCoy nodded as he walked into the curtained off area. "Nurse Chapel has brought you lunch. You need to eat more. You're a couple of pounds underweight."

"Doctor, I assure you that I could recover much better in my own room." Spock said. "As for my weight I have always been on the lean side."

"You have just had brain surgery." McCoy checked his chart. "Even with today's medical technology I'd feel a lot better if we can keep an eye on you for at least two more days." He looked up. "And there is a difference between lean and underweight."

Spock's eyebrow arched towards his hairline. "My stay in sickbay is based on illogical human feelings?"

"An illogical human feeling honed by hours and years of watching over patients," McCoy put the chart back.

"Human patients," Spock pointed out.

"You're staying, Spock." McCoy said firmly. "And if you don't gain at least half a pound you'll be staying longer."

Reynolds cleared his throat. Dressed in his new security uniform of black and red he stood at attention. "Sorry, Dr. McCoy but Lt. O'Malley sent me to inform Miss Chapel that she had to move her things. We have to close off the shared bathroom between Nurse Davis' room and hers."

"There are no open cabins," Christine frowned. "The colonists are doubled up as it is." Worry flickered on her face. "One of the rec has even been turned into a dormitory."

Grace came over from checking on Ensign Anna Hernandez. "If you don't mind sharing with me and Tawana, Chris, we have room."

Christine hesitated. "I don't want to put out you or your daughter. I could stay in my room and just use the bathroom in the public areas."

"Nonsense," Grace said firmly. She put her hands on her shapely hips. "My bedroom is big enough that we can have someone put up a divider and you can have all the privacy you want. I'm sure that we can work out sharing the bathroom."

"Go on," Dr. McCoy said. "I'll make sure Spock eats."

"I don't have a lot of stuff," Christine admitted as the two nurses left sickbay. "Are you sure that Tawana won't mind sharing the bathroom with me?"

Reynolds watched guiltily as McCoy firmly but gently tucked the blanket more securely around Spock's waist. "I expect at least half of the soup gone."

"Yes, Doctor," Spock replied.

Even from where he stood Reynolds could see a fond look come into Spock's usually stern eyes. Everyone liked the gruff doctor. Uncertainly he turned and left. There had to be a way to pay off his debt without handing the doctor over.

#########

(Arrival at Star Base Seven)

Jim sat in his ready room facing the large monitor. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

Captain Airi Chan let out an irritated sigh. The Asian woman indicated the pile of PADDS in front of her. "We didn't have stripped down bodies before. People never went missing other than for the usual reasons from the base. We think that they honed in on us thinking that we didn't have protection."

Scrubbing his chin and mouth with one hand Jim nodded. "Sorry," he let out a frustrated breath. "I've got to unload the colonists. Their safety and that of my crew is my responsibility."

"We've got a secure area for the colonists," Airi said. She leaned back in her leather chair. "Most of the colonists are ethnic races that the body parts harvesters aren't interested in. They seem to target blond and light eyed Caucasians."

"Damned specific," Jim said. Creepy too he thought. He fit into that grouping.

"We think it's one of those moral rights groups that left the Federation to form their own colony. They don't believe in cloning body organs." She waved an irritated hand. "They usually claim it's against nature and their version of god."

"So they kill and steal body organs," Jim shook his head. "Damned, what is the universe coming to?"

"Just an old story of twisting morality to fit the needs of a cult group I'm afraid." Airi sighed. "Just tell your people to stick together. My people are working day and night in looking for the harvesters."

"Just say the word and I'll drop my security team on the base. I'll back you up with the Enterprise."

"If you can spare a few people," Airi smiled. "I'd appreciate it."

By the time that word had spread through the Enterprise the colonists were refusing to beam to the station. Kirk sent O'Malley down with a security team to check out the 'secure' area.

Debus wasn't happy to see the security team walking the streets. "We won't be able to retrieve our cargo," he told his associates. He rubbed his chin. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a familiar face among the onlookers outside the bar.

His rival was the reason he'd strayed so near Cardassian space. "I think it's time to throw the dog a bone, as humans are fond of saying." He smiled. This was going to be sweet.

It would be an Orion 'working girl' from one of the bars that would call in the tip a few minutes later.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Spock listened as Chekov updated Anna. "People cheered our security and base security."

"Rounding up the bad guys put Jim in a better mood." Dr. McCoy set Spock's chart back in its place. He frowned. "Uhura hasn't been down to see you."

"I have no comment on the matter." Spock leaned back against his pillow closing his eyes.

McCoy patted one of Spock's arms. "Break ups are hard." He spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Spock's dark eyes opened. The depth of the doctor's concern he felt from his touch surprised him. "We mutually agreed before I was injured that we both weren't ready for a committed relationship."

"She still could have checked on you." McCoy shook his head. "Do you want anything from the base?"

"You are going to transport down?" Spock's right eyebrow found the edge of his bangs.

Nodding McCoy grinned. "A zebra crayfish suppler is said to be selling to individuals."

"Ah yes, your dietary needs." Spock looked thoughtful. "Be careful, Doctor."

"Are you expressing concern, Spock?" McCoy almost danced on the balls of his feet.

"You are the CMO of the Enterprise. I am only expressing the concern of the First Officer. Losing you might cause some reduction of efficiency in sickbay."

"Yeah," McCoy's smile dimmed. "You might want to save your warnings for Jim. That infant has a way of attracting trouble." He turned and left muttering under his breath. His ponytail bounced off his back as he walked.

Spock found himself remembering how graceful McCoy moved through the water in his other form. He almost let out a human like sigh. His illogical feelings about the doctor confused him. He closed his eyes. He needed to meditate.

"So I will get ewerything on the list." Pavel grinned happily at Anna.

Spock opened his eyes. He listened as Chekov kissed Anna and pulled the curtains around her bed to give her some privacy. He half sat up. "Mr. Chekov," he caught the young man before he could make it passed his bed. "On what part of the base are you going to be shopping?"

%%%%%%%

O'Malley grinned. It was easy to spot Dr. McCoy when he beamed down. He had a tendency to crouch and hold himself as if he expected to be split apart.

Tawana giggled. "You can open your eyes now, Dr. McCoy. You are still alive."

"Hush, baby girl," Grace shook her head. "Dr. McCoy, you are a grown man. Stand up and act like one."

Christine giggled along with Tawana.

Dr. McCoy opened his eyes patting his body. "These things have been known to malfunction. You could energize as a pile of steaming meat or with body parts missing."

"Dr. McCoy," Grace said sharply. She put a protective arm around her daughter. Tawana stood with her mouth open.

"Sorry," blushing McCoy noticed O'Malley approaching them. "Here's your escort, ladies." He said hastily.

"Aren't you coming with us, Doctor?" Christine shot a worried disappointed look at the older man.

"I've already ordered the supplies from the medical supply facilities." McCoy adjusted the strap of the shopping bag that dangled from his shoulder.

"Reynolds will be accompanying the ladies," O'Malley said firmly. "Captain Kirk said that no way was and I quote, 'Bones to go alone to meet any supplier'."

The tall dark haired Reynolds came trotting over. His eyes brightened as he noticed Christine in the group he was to escort. In his mind she was about the cutest girl on the Enterprise. Listening to his instructions he found it hard not to grin. Not only would he have a failsafe alibi but no one would mess with the doctor if O'Malley was with him.

"Just don't blow any haggling I do." McCoy grumbled.

"My dad used to take me with him when he bought fish from the fishing boats that came off of Lake Michigan." O'Malley allowed a slow smile to form on his face. "Trust me. I can get you a good deal on the freshest crayfish the supplier has."

On another part of the base where a number of exclusive shops were grouped together, Sulu and Chekov stopped. Custom Jewelry by Daniel had been tastefully painted on the window of a small shop. "You don't have the credits to shop in there," Sulu warned.

"It's not for me," Chekov pushed open the old fashion looking door. It was quiet inside the shop. A small waterfall bubbled quietly in a corner. Paintings of a desert hung on the walls. The scent of sandalwood drifted in the air. There were several ornate glass display cases in the room.

A tall Vulcan woman of undetermined age dressed in a simple dark ankle length long sleeved dress stepped out of the shadows. Sparkling crystals were intertwined in her elaborately braided dark hair. "Greetings, Gentle Beings. I am T'Wing. How may I be of assistance?"

Chekov cleared his throat. "Uh," sweat beaded up on his face. The room seemed warm. "My Commander Mr. Spock sent me to get a ponytail holder."

"I see," T'Wing said. Amusement danced in her dark eyes.

"He's getting back with Uhura?" Sulu looked surprised.

"It isn't for Uhura," Chekov hissed. He sucked in a breath. "He wants it to be tasteful and simple." He dug out a credit chip. He blushed as he remembered what Spock had said.

{"I want a nautical design."

"Naughty," Chekov had stammered. He'd blushed furiously.

"Nautical, Chekov, as in a sea design, ships." Spock had said. If he'd been fully human no doubt he would have rolled his eyes. }

"He wants a naught-uh-nawy design."

"Mr. Spock is unable to come because," she almost smiled at Chekov.

"He was injured." Chekov looked at one of the glass cases. The exquisite jewelry wasn't priced. His mother had once told him that if things weren't priced they were expensive.

"Dr. McCoy," surprise registered on Sulu's face. "He's getting the ponytail holder for Dr. McCoy? He's a dude. I thought all single male Vulcans have to marry and have children to continue their race."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy," the woman blinked in surprise.

"You know him?" Chekov asked nervously.

"He operated on my husband's hands. Daniel would be crippled if Dr. McCoy hadn't operated." She gestured to a doorway. "Please follow me. We keep our special pieces back here."

That sounded really expensive to Chekov. He wasn't sure how many credits were on the chip that Spock had given him. He clutched the credit chip tightly.

"If Mr. Spock intends to court Dr. McCoy he'll need a special piece."

"Dr. McCoy is a dude," Sulu repeated. "Spock was dating Uhura. She's a girl uh woman. She can have children." He shot Chekov a glance. "He left Uhura for Dr. McCoy?"

"He's a fantail merman," T'Wing pointed out. She paused in the doorway. "They developed by necessity to be able to both birth and impregnate. As Dr. McCoy has birthed one child one can assume that he is able to have more children."

"I don't think that he wants to get married again." Sulu followed Chekov and T'Wing into the small cooler room. "I heard it was a nasty divorce."

An elderly looking human male sat at a table carefully carving a piece of white jade. He looked up. He smiled at T'Wing, "Special customers, dear?"

"Representatives for Mr. Spock," a slight smile formed on her lips. "He wishes to court our Dr. Leonard McCoy."

Putting down his tools Daniel rose from behind his work table. The elderly man dressed in jeans and a multicolored shirt leaned heavily on a cane as he led the two Star Fleet Officers over to a small glass case. "The doctor deserves happiness. What kind of piece did Mr. Spock want?"

"A ponytail holder," Chekov stammered. He held out the credit chip.

"Ah yes," Daniel smiled. "I have just the piece. It is simple yet states a man's intention." Daniel paused. He frowned at the offered credit chip. "Put away your credits. This is a gift from me and my wife."

Twenty minutes later Chekov and Sulu were outside the shop. Chekov inhaled. "They are nice couple."

"I can't believe he gave us pieces for our girl friends." Sulu exhaled. "Dr. McCoy is going to be surprised with his gift."

"I hope he says yes," Chekov was a romantic at heart. They walked up the street. He still had his list of shopping.

%%%%

Dr. McCoy was very surprised. "I can't believe that you got the crayfish at such a good price." He patted his full shopping bag.

O'Malley grinned, "Told you I know my fish markets." He frowned as his communicator went off. "O'Malley here," he barked out. His muscular body tensed.

"Trouble," Reynolds voice shouted over the intercom. "Trying to abduct Chapel-" There were sounds of shouts and a scuffle.

"Shit!" O'Malley grabbed McCoy by the arm. "Come on." He spotted a hotel with security. "Get yourself beamed up to the Enterprise." He ordered.

Several security teams beamed into the open square. Dr. McCoy found himself pushed into the hotel lobby. Men ran passed him. Someone bumped into him almost knocking him down.

"Watch where you're going," he shouted. Letting out a sigh McCoy frowned. He patted himself. "Oh hell no," he shook his head not believing that he'd somehow lost his communicator.

"Dr. McCoy," a nervous looking Orion approached him.

"Is there a problem?" McCoy stepped back warily.

"It's Jim," The Orion lowered his voice. "Our sex toy wasn't meant to be used in such a manner."

"Oh hell," McCoy snarled. "What did that brat get into now? I told him to stay away from the brothel."

Nervously the Orion gestured to a side doorway. "We managed to untangle our hysterical employee but Jim refused to let us touch him. He said to get Bones."

"Damned kid needs to keep it in his pants." McCoy followed Debus out the door. "I'm glad I updated his STD shots."

"Please hurry. Jim has developed an unusual rash." McCoy swore as they broke into a run. They hit the alleyway.

Half way up the alley two more Orion men stepped into view. McCoy slammed to a stop. It was too late. A large hand covered his mouth as he was manhandled into a doorway. A hypo was jammed into the side of his neck. The familiar sound of a transporter was the last sound he heard as he blacked out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PET

(Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that people are enjoying the story. Hang on the ride ahead is going to be bumpy.) The story is still **rated T**

#####

Chapter Four

%%%

Enterprise

####

"We didn't get all of those son of a bitch ghouls." "O'Malley's large hands were curled into tight fists. His light eyes blazed with anger.

Jim Kirk could see his bicep muscles pulled taut against the security uniform. "We had no reason to think that they'd saturated the base with organ harvesters." His face was grim. He'd lost two more crewmembers and Bones. Star Base Seven had lost three people.

Both men watched as Dr. M'Benga pulled the white sheet over the young dark haired security officer's body.

"Captain," Spock tugged at his uniform top. "I am reporting for duty." His mouth pulled into a thin line. "Dr. McCoy remains the only missing crewmember." His Vulcan control had slipped enough for the humans in the room to see that he was worried.

"Spock, are you certain you're up for this?" Jim worried. Chekov had taken him aside and informed him that Spock had acquired an extremely expensive jeweled ponytail holder for Bones.

Jim had had to sit through two sensitivity classes at the Academy because of his 'cocky sexist attitude'. Besides the usually male and female versions of people there were those like Bones who had both male and female sexual organs. Then of course there were men and women with varying kinds of sexual orientations and fetishes plus aliens species with even more diversities. Some of which frankly intrigued the hell out of him and some that freaked him out completely.

Bones had birthed a daughter he sent messages once a week to. Joanna was only allowed to reply once every two months. The whole thing had hurt his friend more than he would admit. While to Jim's mind his friend Leonard McCoy was male, he did menstruate once a month like every woman that Jim knew.

He was uncertain of how exactly to approach the subject but it was clear that somewhere along the line Spock had developed romantic feelings for Leonard McCoy. It would make for great teasing material. Bones was fun to irritate. Jim let out a soft sigh. He'd have to let Spock know that Bones had barbed wire around his heart and soul. Spock was going to get hurt.

"I've released the Commander for duty with provisions," Dr. M'Benga said. "I'd rather he only perform one or the other of his official capacities."

"Doctor, I am quite capable of doing my duties." Spock struggled to keep his voice even and unemotional. "As a Vulcan I am capable of performing above the standards of a human."

"Mr. Spock," Dr. M'Benga said firmly. "I'll clear you for First Officer duties or Science Officer but not both. You had a very potent dose of poison in your system. Then of course there was the brain surgery. Even with today's technology the brain is a very delicate organ. The Vulcan brain is extremely delicate. I want you back in here at the first sign of vertigo or excessive tiredness."

His mouth tightened. Spock drew in a long breath, "Very well, Doctor M'Benga."

"Spock, I need you as my First Officer," Jim dropped authority into his voice. He straightened to his full height. His light eyes went to the remains of the second body. He fully intended to put an end the ghoulish practice of stealing body parts.

"They got her heart, liver and lungs," Dr. M'Benga said quietly. The sheet didn't quite cover one of the maroon scrub pant legs. The tracking bracelet was visible around her right ankle.

Jim drew in a breath. Technically she still had been one of his crew. He squared his broad shoulders. It was from the weight of command that he spoke. "We know that the organ harvesters won't have gone after Bones. He doesn't fit the profile."

"Indeed," Spock drew in a slight breath. He clasped his hands tightly behind his back. The needs of the many out weighted the needs of the few or the very precious one. "The last time that he was taken Dr. McCoy was headed to the fate of being a pet for some extremely wealthy individual."

"We're informing Command that we're going after New Colony," Jim gestured with his head. "Conference room three, gentlemen," he walked out of sickbay without waiting for any protests from Spock.

########

Cardassian Ship- Galor class war ship-the Neckar

#####

Stripped of all of his clothing Leonard McCoy's arms had been bound behind his back. The Orion had injected him with something that caused him to morph into his merman form against his will. It also caused his ovaries to ache. He strongly suspected he was going to be force bred.

"I'm not a damned breeding animal," he snarled. He scooted back as far as he could in what was basically a tub half filled with water. Even with his powerful tail he was at a disadvantage.

Debus didn't have a chance to do more than seer sinisterly.

"We are being hailed by the Cardassian ship the Neckar."

Mentally he cursed his bad fortune. He'd wanted to steal enough ovum to breed a school of little fan tail mermaids. Not only would wealthy collectors purchase the mermaids but Debus knew they could be sold at a great profit to certain brothel owners.

Moments later several Cardassian soldiers beamed aboard the Orion slave ship. "Gul Gar," Debus pasted a phony smile on his green face.

"Seize them," Gul Gar's eyes were on McCoy. He smiled.

"We had a deal," Debus shouted as he and his crew were relieved of weapons and dragged away.

"Cardassian law is quite clear," Gar faced Debus. "We don't tolerate or do business with slave traders." He smiled thinly, "however, since we had an agreement instead of killing you out right, you will be sent to the ore mines on Sexton One."

The men were dragged away protesting.

"I'm a Federation Officer," McCoy said. He tried to sit up straight in the lukewarm water unaware of the effect his fluttering fan tail had on the Cardassians' libidos. "I am Doctor Leonard McCoy assigned to the Enterprise."

Gar smiled tolerantly. His face flushed. Damned Orion ship was too warm. "You are what I say you are." He tilted his head. Subconsciously he'd become aware that he faced a fertile available vulnerable 'female'.

Cramps of epic proportions chose at that moment to hit Leonard's ovaries. He doubled over in pain. His anguished cry brought Gul Gar to his side.

"Bring me Debus," he snarled. He lifted Leonard out of the water. He ignored the water that sloshed on his grey uniform. His knife was pulled from his belt. One swipe and the plastic ties that held Leonard's arms were sliced away.

Once freed Leonard clutched his abdomen, "The Orion gave me something to force me into a morph." He panted against the pain.

The growling Cardassian soldier that brought Debus back slammed him to his knees. "What did you give him?" Gar snarled. He shifted Leonard in his arms. Instinctively, Leonard wrapped his arms around Gar's thick scaled neck as the large muscular Cardassian rose to his feet.

"It was just to make him fertile." Debus stammered. He could see it in Gar's eyes that his fate had changed.

"I have changed my mind." Gar said calmly. "Have all these men sent to the fisheries on the Cardassian colony of Kediri." A cruel smiled formed on his lips. "Let the fishery master know what trade these men plied."

There were smirks and dark laughs. Debus' eyes went wide in horror. "No," he cried out.

Leonard felt the familiar tingle of the transporter. "What," he asked as the Orion ship disappeared. Moments later they were on the Cardassian ship. Men snapped to attention as Gar carried Leonard out of the transporter room. "Take us back to Cardassian space."

"Yes, Gul Gar," Grit the First Officer sharply saluted. His nostrils twitched. Even he was not immune to the bewitching scent that waffled through the recycled air as his Gul carried his prize passed him.

"What happened on Kediri?" Leonard clung to the Cardassian as he strode towards his quarters through the metallic corridors.

Gar's hold tightened on the wet merman in his arms. "Years ago before the Orion government outlawed slavery to join the Federation, Orion slavers kidnapped several young Cardassian girls from the fishery families. By the time they were rescued," he drew in a sharp breath. He'd been a young man at the time. The memory of seeing how the young girls had been forced into entertaining customers had left a permanent impression on him. His face was grim. "However long the Orion slavers live will not be pleasant."

Leonard's emotions were in an upheaval from the drug. He burst into tears.

#####

Star Base Seven

%%%%%

Jewelry shop

%%%

T'Wing placed the very old fashion sign that read, CLOSED, on the door. She locked the door testing to make certain it had been secured.

A young fifteen year old boy waited while she touched a panel that sent a metal grate over the plate glass window and the outer door. "Mother, we are closing the shop early."

She turned. Her dark eyes warmly regarded her youngest child. Dark eyes with slanted eyebrows and pointed ears said Vulcan. The slight turn of Steven's mouth was all her husband Daniel. "Your father has called a family meeting."

Charles and T'Ming were already in the small workroom. At twenty the twins, rare among Vulcans, were apprentice jewelers. They greeted their mother quietly.

Daniel nodded to his wife. "Dr. Leonard McCoy was kidnapped." He carefully lifted a large swatch of deep purple cloth. He heard the sharp intakes of breath as his family caught sight of the rare expensive metal and raw jewels.

"He may have been harvested for organs." Steven said. His mouth turned to a frown. It was horrifying to hear that humans were capable of such cruelties.

"Dr. McCoy doesn't fit the profile." T'Ming said. Her dark eyes were on the special and expensive precious metal that her father lovingly caressed.

"His kind tends to be kidnapped for pets or brothels." Daniel sighed heavily. "The Enterprise must go after those who are murdering people. The longer that Dr. McCoy is gone the colder the trail to find him gets."

"You are going to make a special piece of jewelry," Charles' dark eyes studied the metal which with each touch seemed to glisten in varying colors as if alive.

Daniel nodded. "I'm going to make a set that will bring customers who can travel the darkest cruelest parts of space." He looked at his beloved Vulcan family. "It won't be safe here."

"I will not leave, husband." T'Wing said stubbornly. She held her chin high. She had defied her family to marry a human. She wouldn't leave him.

A faint smile appeared on Daniel's face. "I didn't think that you would." She was after all his wife, his bond mate.

"Neither will we, father," Charles knew he spoke for his twin. "I'm not going," Steven said firmly.

"I am too old and tired to argue with my stubborn family." Daniel was secret pleased and worried. "There will be precautions that we must now all take."

%%

By noon the next day there were whispers among the station's three bars' customers and those who frequented the 'legal' brothel and the illegal ship brothels that hung in space a short distance from the station. When Enterprise warped out to chase down the ghoulish body parts snatchers other ships also left the station. Word was carried about the legendary jewelry craftsman Daniel's special jeweled set.

In a seedy bar on a nondescript planet a weathered weary looking Klingon overheard a conversation. "Assassins' knives made from metal mined on Thetis," one hooded scaled faced man told his companion.

"Bet it costs as much as a Federation Star ship," snorted a burly scared silver male standing at the bar. A petite silver female with a long scar cutting from the edge of her eye to her mouth snorted in agreement. Still she fingered the hair clips holding back her dark hair from her heart shaped face. Light caught on the gold bracelet she wore.

A heavily tattooed bald dark blue broad shouldered male lifted his mug of amber liquid. "I heard that Daniel seeks information on a merman. The same doctor that operated on his hands several years ago." He paused thoughtfully fully aware that he had the whole bar's attention. "Dr. Leonard McCoy."

The Klingon downed a gulp of his bloodwine. It was an inferior batch. He belched loudly. Still, it was all he could afford. However, he considered thoughtfully. If he had such pieces he could possibly court a young Klingon woman. Maybe not from one of the better families but perhaps from a poorer but still honorable house he could obtain a wife probably not one of the better looking ones though. Like the cheap bloodwine he'd take pleasure in what he could obtain.

Scowling deeply Klum had a dangerous thought. He could take a wife and disappear to some quiet backwater world. He was a farmer not a warrior at heart. He could stop living off of the land of whatever planet he wandered. He could grow a decent crop, raise a couple of sons and enjoy life again. He drew in a deep breath. "Come on, mutt," he rose to his feet.

The little black, tan and white beagle lifted his head. His tail thumped happily as he followed his master out of the bar into the dry dusty warm sunlight. His tags jingled in a happy way as he bounced. He'd been with the big burly Klingon for over four years. He could read the signs when his master was on the hunt. His tail wagged happily. His mouth pulled into a doggy grin. There were lots of small rabbit like things to chase on this planet.

#######

Neckar

#####

"I won't be able to morph back to having legs for awhile." Leonard carefully worked the hair cream into Tetra's brittle dry hair. She sat on a pillow in his lap. He'd noted with a doctor's eye that the child was very ill. He'd persuaded Gar to let him get him information on the dietary needs of Cardassian children.

She was sick. He was a doctor. Until he could escape he'd take care of her.

"Gar said that I am to be your legs, Dr. McCoy," Gaila hadn't stopped grinning since she'd discovered the former Academy cadet was aboard the Neckar. Her curly bright scarlet hair spilled in waves down her happy green face.

"Am I going to look pretty," Tetra sat patiently as Leonard gently massaged her limp hair. While she loved her father it had been a long time since she'd had the loving care her mother had given her. The warm bath Leonard had insisted on giving her had softened her tight feeling skin. The lotion that he'd replicated had felt good. Dressed in a soft gown she almost felt as if she was resting on her mother's lap. For the first time in several months the thought didn't bring tears.

"You are very pretty, darling," Leonard said gently. "You are going to look even prettier for your daddy."

"Don't move your head, Doc," Gaila concentrated on braiding beads into the small braid she was making on the side of the doctor's head.

Leonard let out a contented sigh. "I could never get Jim to understand that in the culture I grew up in it was relaxing for everyone to sit around combing and braiding our hair." He was grateful that Gar had allowed him clothing. It was just that the blouse and there was no other word for it, fit in a way that empathized his swollen breasts. The after effects of the drug had caused him to form small but clearly female looking breasts. He hoped they would go away once the drug was completely out of his system.

"That's because you come from a girly culture," Gaila giggled. Leonard's growl made her giggle even more. She thought that he was manlier then a lot of men even in his current form. It was just so much fun to tease him. It brought back memories of their Academy days before Nero.

Tetra smiled. It had been a long time since she'd been around happy adults.

"Miss Gaila," a frowning Cardassian soldier stood at the open doorway of Gul Gar's quarters. "I have been ordered to have you accompany me to the bridge."

Gaila let out a sigh. "I'll be back, Doc." Like Leonard she was required to dress more like the Cardassian version of a courtesan than a Federation Star Fleet officer. Her shimmering sliver dress hugged her voluptuous curves. Eyes followed her as she sashayed to the bridge with her escort.

Mentally she noted every detail of the bridge. Gaila smiled at Gar exposing white perfect teeth, "Yes, Gul." She was not only a Star Fleet Officer she was an Orion.

######

Enterprise

###

The sight of the second chair on the bridge surprised Spock.

"I can't have my First Officer falling from fatigue." Jim ghosted a quick smile. Scott had been creative when he'd suggested adding the chair next to his for Spock.

"I donee wanna know," Scott had said. "I thought it was lassies you liked."

"Scotty," Jim had said exasperatedly. "He's just had brain surgery. He won't be able to stand long hours on his feet. I need him as my first officer. And I do like ladies." He'd sounded wounded.

Working from the second chair allowed Spock to supervise the bridge much better than from his Science work station. "Our new crewmembers have reported in, Captain."

%%%%%

Grace had opted for a scrub top with animated animal figures. She'd been placed in charge of Enterprise's new child care center. She drew in a deep breath, "I'm Miss Grace Jennings." She greeted the parents who came to drop off their small children.

Scott and his engineers had helped her organize the area into a bright cheerful safe place for the youngest new members of Enterprise.

In the room next door the older children were discovering Enterprise's new school.

O'Malley accompanied a new addition to the security team to the child care center.

Joseph Brent led a small girl and boy by the hands. As internal affairs his black and gold trim uniform had been designed with intimidation in mind. Tall with broad shoulders and wavy black hair his blue green eyes sparkled with intelligence.

"I'd like to thank the Captain for letting me on board with Shawna and Henry Jr. I've got to get my niece and nephew to earth."

"You'll find the Enterprise an incredible ship to be on if you decide to stay on after the hunt," O'Malley said quietly.

Grace turned from greeting other parents. Her eyes took in the small girl and boy. Her eyes went from their dark faces and wild kinky hair to the white man holding their hands. Her mouth twitched into a smile. "I'm taking it you don't know how to deal with black hair?"

"It hurts when Uncle Joe brushes my hair," the little girl said unhappily. "He broke some of it off." She complained.

"Uncle Joe says he's going to shave our heads." The boy confided.

Joe looked sheepish. "I'm Lt. Joseph Brent. My niece and nephew were orphaned." His shoulders dropped slightly. "I'm a bachelor." It was clear that he was overwhelmed.

"Uh huh," Grace smiled. "I'm Grace Jennings. I'll have my daughter Tawana bring some of our hair products on her school break." She held out her hands to the children. "Why don't you tell me your names?"

O'Malley led Brent to the turbo lifts. "Grace is a good woman. She'll take good care of the children. Dr. McCoy recruited her for the Enterprise."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy is the missing doctor." Joe followed O'Malley into the turbo lift.

O'Malley's gut tightened. His fault his subconscious whispered. "Yeah," he waited until the door closed. "I understand that you are phenomenal in tracking missing people."

"It's a gift." Joe said simply. He had a hundred percent retrieval rate. There was no one he hadn't been able to find.

###########

Nyota Uhura had heard rumors. Her full lips tightened. Spock had never gotten her an expensive piece of jewelry. She drew in a calming breath. Her eyes were on her communications panel. Her mind raced over the whispers and looks that had been coming her way since Dr. McCoy had been abducted.

If Spock had said that he was a homosexual then she would have understood. Discovering that Dr. McCoy was considered both male and female was a little mind blowing. The doctor appeared to be male. She frowned as she listened to space chatter. She mentally compared herself to the doctor.

He was big buff and very masculine and she on the other hand was petite and very feminine. Spock had left her for him. It was irritating. She still had feelings for the damned Vulcan.

"Welcome aboard, Lt. Brent." At the sound of Captain Kirk's voice Nyota turned her head. Her eyes widened. Now there was a good looking man.

The tall dark wavy haired handsome man smiled and saluted Captain Kirk. As they talked Joe's light eyes drifted around the bridge. Dark sparkling eyes met his.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Tawana set down the pink jar. "I got the hair oils." She looked around noting the little groups of small children and the other caregivers. She smiled. Her mother loved taking care of little children.

"Thank you, baby girl," Grace smiled. She set Shawna on a chair with a towel over her shoulders. "Our hair gets dry without a lot of moisture."

"Are you getting a beauty treatment?"Joe had returned to take his nephew and niece out to lunch.

"So this is Shawna," Nyota was a little uncertain about getting involved with a man who had children. Perhaps another man could help her get over Spock.

"I'm taking my niece and nephew to earth where they can be raised by their mother's sister who has child rearing experience." He gave Nyota a warm smile. It had been awhile since he'd had a pretty woman interested in him. Something about being in internal affairs seemed to put off the ladies.

Grace applied the olive oil to Shawna's brittle hair. She felt strangely uncomfortable. She didn't like the way that the communications officer was clearly claiming the children's uncle.

"How come you don't have wild hair like us?" Shawna stared at Nyota's long ponytail. "My hair breaks off a lot."

"My hair has always been straight and healthy." Nyota said brightly. "Joe, why don't we leave Shawna and Henry with Miss Grace? Looks they'll be busy for awhile."

"Yes," Joe said turning to face Nyota. Damned she was a good looking woman. "You only have an hour lunch break." He smiled. "Why don't we get some lunch and I'll come back later to check on the children?" He gave Grace a nod. "Thanks for watching out for Shawna and Henry."

Tawana waited until they'd left before she mimicked a prancing walk. "I got healthy hair."

Shawna giggled.

"Tawana Rachel Jennings, you and I will be having a little talk tonight," Grace said firmly.

Kevin Martin came over carrying a small child on his hip. "Honey, a lot of us felt the same way." He rolled his eyes. "She thinks she'd better than a lot of people. We're glad that Mr. Spock came to his senses and dumped her."

#########

Christine ran into Yeoman Janice Rand in the turbo lift. She eyed the tray that the blond was carrying. "Lunch for Captain Kirk," she asked.

Janice glanced at the tray that Christine carried, "Lunch for Mr. Spock?

"Dr. McCoy's orders were that Mr. Spock gains some weight." Christine sighed. She missed the gruff doctor. "I miss him."

Janice sighed. "I didn't know him well. Captain Kirk is giving me fits about doing his 'busy' work again."

"Dr. McCoy calls him the infant in the captain's chair." Both women found themselves smiling.

Spock wasn't happy to see Christine step out of the turbo lift. "I'm not hungry, Miss Chapel."

Christine straightened her shoulders. "Dr. McCoy said that you were underweight. You will either eat this lunch or I'll have Dr. M'Benga as acting CMO order you to sickbay. You'll be strapped down and I'll force feed you. It's your choice."

Both of Spock's eyebrows went to his bangs. "I see," in his lifetime his mother had used that tone of voice on him only twice. Reluctantly he rose. He tugged his uniform shirt in place ignoring the snickers coming from Sulu and Chekov. He had his dignity to maintain.

Janice stepped forward her frosty blue eyes zeroing in on Jim. "Captain, you will eat your lunch and do your paperwork or ditto."

There had been a high school teacher that had put the fear of god into Jim. Surprisingly at that moment Yeoman Rand remaindered him of her. He rose as nonchalantly as he could. "Of course it's lunch time." His voice seemed to squeak. He cleared his throat his eyes focusing on the two snickering men. He deepened his voice. "Sulu, you have the com. When Spock and I return you two clowns can take lunch."

"Aye aye, sir," Sulu smiled. He stretched his shoulders. They were nine hours from reaching New Colony. When they did all hell would break loose. For now he could enjoy the quiet.

#######

TBC

Author's notes—According to some scientists, men can smell when a woman ovulates. Stripers are said to earn more tips during this period.


	5. Chapter 5

**PET**

Thank you again for the reviews. You'll find my universe bumpy and watch out for unexpected turns. Sometimes the characters don't want to go the way a writer plans. Sometimes they really do have their own minds.

**RATED T**

**%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter Five

%%%

Enterprise-Two weeks of searching-

%%%%

"They all but threw out breadcrumbs." Sulu gloated.

Spock's right eye brow went up. "Your human idiom suggests that they left a trail." His mother had seen to it that he'd been raised bilingual. However understanding the strange slang phrases that humans seemed to use in everyday life took some mental translating and guess work.

"I modified the sensors to detect the decay of plasma left by a ship using warp drive.*" Sulu grinned.

"Indeed," Spock rose from his First Officer chair. He was rarely impressed. This time he nodded at Sulu. "Excellent work," he said.

"I've located the trail of two ships practically traveling in tandem towards New Colony." Sulu had some satisfaction in his voice. He straightened in his chair. Praise from Spock was rare.

Spock moved to look over Sulu's shoulder. He nodded again, "Excellent work, Mr. Sulu."

Captain Jim Kirk came out of his ready room. He rubbed his eyes. At least he'd finished going over the PADDS that apparently needed his attention plus signatures. "What do we have, Mr. Spock?" He stretched his tried back. He really needed to work out more. Hell, he hated feeling like he was getting out of shape. He was still only a young man but captain too. It wouldn't do to get paunchy.

Spock stood up straight. His hands automatically went behind his back. "Mr. Sulu has discovered a way to detect the warp trail left behind by a ship using warp drive. He has identified two ships heading towards the possible new location of New Colony."

"Excellent job, Sulu," Jim grinned. "How far are they ahead of us?"

"Three hours, Captain."

"Put us on yellow alert." Jim drew in a breath as he took the command chair. "I don't want to get caught with the Enterprise's pants down."

An eye brow went up as Mr. Spock briefly contemplated that image. He replied, "Aye, Captain."

%%%%%

Neckar-Two weeks from Star Base Seven abduction-

%%%%

Things weren't adding up in Leonard's mind. While he knew that grief could cause illnesses and extreme grief could cause death, Tetra exhibited some odd symptoms. His face held a thoughtful worried look. Wearily he shifted his body in the wheelchair. Cramps had become his daily companions.

"You seem puzzled, Doctor." The Cardassian Doctor Gould put away his small medical scanner. As a Cardassian he was quite proud of the scanners used in Cardassian medicine. He'd been astounded at the capabilities of the medical scanner that had been brought along with the merman doctor.

He really hoped that the human doctor could help in any way save Tetra's life. He noted the lines of pain etched on the human's face. Perhaps he could find something to ease his pain.

"I maybe an old country doctor," Leonard said carefully. He didn't want to push the limits of his precarious position on the Neckar let alone help an enemy but his patient had taken top priority. Damned it, she was a child after all. "It seems to me that Tetra is waste away from more than grief."

"Grief," Gould said patiently, "and lack of a mother. The bond between mother and child is a strong one. I've seen several children die when they've lost their mothers. She hasn't been eating well since her mother died. It stands to reason she'd be malnourished."

Leonard glanced down at the charts on the small Cardassian child. It sounded plausible. Sometimes it was hard to think through the pain that kept twisting in his gut. "She has lost far too much weight. Her kidneys are close to shutting down. Her liver is showing signs of distress." He frowned worried.

"We need to put some weight on her." Her skin was dry and her hair brittle. Her face had taken on a sunken look. Yes of course they were signs of extreme malnourishment but her mother had only died four months previous. The way that Gul Gar doted on Tetra he wouldn't have let her starve.

Gould felt a moment of panic. If the child died Gul Gar might kill all the doctors in rage and grief. "There is a hot fish drink we have for breakfast that has a lot of nutrients in it. Tetra is very fond of it as are most of our children." He paused. It took a minute to remember the supply situation. They'd never been this far from Cardassian space before.

"Regrettably, we ran out of fresh fish months ago." This was the furthest any Cardassian ship had traveled from Cardassian space. There weren't many supplies stops to be made along the way that they had traveled. Translation there weren't many places that were willing to trade with a lone Cardassian ship. Even the conniving little Ferengi traders gave them wide berth. Gul Gar was known to have a deadly temper.

"I know that we're headed for Cardassian space but surely there are places along the way to pick up fresh fish and vegetables not only for Tetra but for the crew." He'd seen a number of the crew absentmindedly scratching dry flaky skin, heard vague complaints about sore gums and joint aches among younger crew members all that added up to the fact that everyone needed more vitamins and nutrients then the primitive Cardassian replicators could provide.

"There was a time in ancient earth when seafaring land people suffered from scurvy because they had no access to fresh fruit and vegetables." Leonard weighted the thought of helping with the replicator and decided that it would be too close to aiding the enemy. "We need to pick up fresh food for Tetra and the crew."

%%%%

If Gul Gar was surprised that Leonard wanted them to acquire fresh food not only for Tetra but for the crew he didn't show it. "Now why would you want to do something to help us, Doctor McCoy," a smile flirted across his grey lips.

"I'm a doctor damned it," Leonard huffed frustrated. "I can't just turn it off." He tossed back his hair. Some where he'd lost his ponytail holder. The beads that Gaila had woven in his hair were irritating him. His guts hurt. The only bright thing that had happened was that the swelling had gone down in his chest. He could now wear in a man's dark shirt instead of a blouse.

Gar leaned back in his chair. His engineers had made Leonard a wheelchair according to his specifications so that the merman doctor could move around until he was able to morph back into his two legged form. Gar's engineers had suggested a similar perhaps collapsible vehicle with modifications could be used on away missions. There was even talk of reengineering the medical scanners. They'd of course have to pry the Federation scanner away from the doctor.

He'd been reluctant to pry the device from Leonard since he used it to keep an eye on his internal organs. It had become clear that whatever the Orion had given the merman doctor had serious side effects. He should have killed the Orion outright.

Morale despite the distance from Cardassian held space was surprisingly up. Snatches of overheard conversation had revealed that Leonard wasn't just talking with Gaila and Tetra but surprisingly offering advice to various crew members. Having the doctor aboard was having unexpected benefits.

"While we were able to build you a tank for your crayfish supply, a tank to hold fish for the entire crew would be out of the question. The amount of water needed to keep fish fresh is out of the question." Gar said regrettably.

"I'm willing to share the crayfish if you're willing to stop at Helton," Leonard snapped. "I'm not going to stand by watching people suffer even Cardassians when I can help." Absentmindedly he rubbed his slightly distended abdomen. Sometimes the pain was so bad all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry.

"How did you know which way we were headed?" Gar's voice hardened.

"Damned it, it's the most logical route," Leonard huffed. "I do know a little bit about navigation." Not that he'd mention that sometimes he knew where planets were merely because he liked to calculate how close the Enterprise was to a hospitable planet in case of an emergency. Space was death wrapped up in darkness.

"A friend of mine would point out that most beings chose logical ways to travel. As for keeping fish fresh, Ganix Biotechnologies Inc.* back in the late twenty first century pioneered raising shrimp in the desert. They used a close looped system to reclaim the water."

Looking thoughtful Gar said slowly, "Could you design such a system?"

The line between taking care of Tetra and helping an enemy seemed to blur. Leonard let out a frustrated breath. Fish or cut bait, Leonard he told himself. "Yes, I could."

It didn't take long for word to spread on the Neckar. Dr. Leonard McCoy found himself studying what kinds of fish were available on Helton. "This one fits the bill." He pointed out to Gar and Dr. Gould. "It starts out small, breeds prolifically and feeds off of a plant we can raise in the tanks. Its genetic modifications would be perfect for Cardassians."

"This sounds good, Leonard." Gould nodded. "However, we don't know if anyone on Helton will trade with us." He didn't look towards his Gul.

"Back home we have a saying," Leonard gave the Cardassian doctor a half smile. "There are front door customers and back door customers."

"We are back door customers?"

Leonard nodded. "The big fisheries ear mark their product for certain customers. Even the medium sized family farms have customers they sell to. What we need is to find independents-single family fisheries or individuals who barely make ends meet. They'll be willing to sell to us." He paused. "You do have latinum?"

Gould nodded.

"There are some things that I'd like." Leonard pulled off a solid gold ring. "There are no markings on this ring. It's an antique."

"What do you want," Gar asked suspiciously.

"I'm a surgeon." Leonard said. He shifted in his chair. His guts were hurting again. "I need to keep my hands flexible."

Gar and Gould could read the pain in Leonard's face.

"There's also an old fashion inflammation remedy that I need." Desperation filled Leonard's voice.

%%%%

Three Days Later-

%%

It took several hours of negotiations but finally the authorities on Helton allowed Gul Gar's ship to orbit the planet for purposes of trading. Sending a crew down to bring up supplies Gar took the precaution of having Leonard locked in his cabin to 'watch over Tetra'. He didn't want to risk losing the doctor now that Tetra showed signs of getting better. Dr. Gould had informed him that if anything happened to Dr. McCoy at this stage they could still lose Tetra. He paced the bridge anxious to get back on track home.

Leaning against the communication officer's chair Gaila calmly filled her long brightly painted nails. Every once in a while she'd give the man a flirtatious smile.

Glancing her way Gar let out a sigh of resignation. Leonard's involvement in the design of the fish tanks had meant that Gaila had a lot more free time again. The woman had a strong libido. If he didn't bed her frequently she spent her time flirting with the bridge crew to get his attention. He was beginning to think that he have to impregnated her to get her to settle down.

The exotic scent of Orion pheromones drifted throughout the bridge. Codes meant only for the eyes of the Gul of the Neckar accidentally flashed on the screen of the communications monitor.

An irritated Gar noticed that his bridge crew didn't seem to be paying attention to their positions. He beckoned Gaila to him. He never noticed the monitor at the communications station. It was a fact that allowed the communications officer to quickly change screens. It saved his life.

"I guess I'm going to be punished for being bad," Gaila said seductively. Her hips swung suggestively as she seductively walked towards him.

At that moment Gar resolved to have his birth control device deactivated.

%%%%%

Enterprise

Three weeks from leaving Star Base Seven

###

"This is the captain," Jim Kirk always sat up a little straighter when he addressed the ship in a battle situation. "We'll be coming out of warp with shields raised."

In the childcare center Grace prepared her staff and the children. "In the event we have to evacuate we'll take the emergency space pod."

Nurse Chapel busily assembled the emergency kits. Dr. M'Benga had already given the staff a quick rundown on procedures. All over the Enterprise everyone moved with purpose.

On the bridge Spock gave Uhura a quick glance. From what he'd seen in the last few hours she had found someone to replace him. He almost let out a sigh. They'd mutually decided that they weren't ready for a commitment or rather he'd decided. He turned back to pay attention to his captain.

His thoughts were on the missing doctor. Leonard didn't know of his desire. There was a seventy-four point nine percent possibility that the older man would reject him.

"Ready, Mr. Spock," Jim asked.

"Of course, Captain," Spock took his new seat as First Officer next to his captain.

####

Neckar

%%

Space on the warship was at a premium. With that in mind Leonard had designed the fish tanks for what was basically a minnow type fish to be long and narrow. The fish tanks were secured along the wall in a section of the galley. An additional tank had been set up on the wall in the cabin where Gaila slept.

"You were right," Gould reported later to Leonard. "We found individuals who were happy just to sell their harvest of fish. We even found supplier of zebra crayfish." Dr. Gould seemed obviously pleased with himself.

"That is great," Leonard looked with interest at the canvas bag of supplies that Dr. Gould had brought. "You found yarn, the right sized knitting needles. My pain and inflammation reliever," he grinned. "Thank you."

##########

Enterprise—

The logistics of dealing with a dying colony, combatants, and keeping Command back on Earth informed kept Captain Kirk busy.

As First Officer Spock found himself absorbing more of his captain's duties, "There have been no children born to the Colonist for the past thirty years."

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a migraine. They'd come into a fire fight against a desperate people who had been reduced to murdering and stealing body parts to stay alive. The horror of it all left a bad taste in his mouth. "They don't want help."

"No, Captain," Spock sat across from Jim in the captain's ready room. "They and I quote said that, 'they'd rather die than accept help from the immoral Federation.'"

"The Shiva," Jim shook his head. "Ironic isn't it that a ship named after the Hindu goddess of the destroyer of evil responded to help us." He sighed.

"Captain," Spock studied his captain and friend.

Jim sighed. "The Shiva is setting up buoys around the original New Colony planet warning that it is dangerous and quarantined." He stretched his tired shoulders. "New Colony or what's left of it will also go under quarantine."

A knock at the door alerted Jim to his next problem. "Enter," he made several notes onto his PADD.

Lt. Joseph Brent entered the ready room. "Captain," He stood at attention.

"Just sit, Lieutenant," Jim waved to a chair next to Spock. At the moment he really wanted nothing more than to be able to sit with Bones in sickbay having a glass of the bourbon that the good doctor kept in a drawer of his desk.

Brent took the chair. "I need to go inside Dr. McCoy's cabin. You sealed it."

"Why," Jim sat up straighter.

"It will aid in my search for him." Brent spoke carefully. He had become aware that the captain and the doctor were good friends. There were rumors that Spock and the doctor might be romantically involved. He had to tread carefully. "I can have an officer of the Enterprise with me when I check out his room. I won't damage anything."

Jim nodded. Somehow the idea of anyone entering Bones' cabin disturbed him. "That would be a good idea."

"I can take Lt. Uhura," Brent began.

"No," both Spock and Jim almost shouted simultaneously.

"Okaaay," Brent said.

"I'll go with the lieutenant." Spock said.

"We'll both go," Jim said. "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

###

Dr. Leonard McCoy's cabin turned out to be a mix of what was expected and what wasn't. There were of course medical journals and PADDS filled with medical information. The star charts surprised Spock but not Jim.

"Bones worries about being stranded in space," a fond smile formed on Jim's face. God, he missed the older man.

"He didn't bring many personal items." Jim found himself drawn to the strange vibrantly colored art object in the room until he realized. "It's a yarn holder." His grandmother had knitted.

"He appears to be making a blanket with a mermaid design." Spock studied the partially finished variegated blue blanket. His mother had knitted. He knew that lace knitting required a high degree of knitting skill.

Brent looked at the hologram image of a young dark haired girl. "This must be his daughter Joanna."

"His ex is being a bitch about allowing him contact." Jim said. He walked around the cabin.

An empty coffee cup sat on the desk. A three quarters filled bottle of bourbon sat on the desk next to it. He knew that Bones had a drink or two in the evenings not as many times as most people believed. He smiled. His eyes had lit upon a crystal decanter. He'd given it to Bones the first year they'd been in the Acedemy.

"Another form of alcoholic beverage," Spock's disapproval had sounded in both men's ears.

"Sweet tea," Jim said. "Bones is from the south. "Most of the time he'd sit with a glass of sweet tea reading his medical journals," he felt the pang of missing his friend. "Most people would see the bottle of bourbon on his desk and assume that the amber liquid in his glass was bourbon."

Spock's eyes had discovered a half written note to Joanna. His chances of being rejected by the doctor had risen to ninety nine point nine percent.

%%%%

On Helton

The Cardassians had left orbit.

Dania turned the gold ring over in her hands. She let out a sigh. Trading with the Cardassians had meant survival for her small business.

She rubbed her slightly ridged forehead. Her father had been an anonymous marauding Klingon. She and her mother had struggled to survive for years. Not many people were willing to deal with a half Klingon woman or the mother that had willingly kept her.

Selling the gold ring would see her through for the next year maybe two. She could finally get a marker for her mother's lonely grave. The jeweler's loupe had allowed her to see the faint well worn etching of what had once been a mermaid on the inside of the thick gold ring.

Always do the right thing her mother had told her.

She let another sigh escape her. She'd heard about the missing mermaid doctor. If she added things up then it was clear who had the doctor. She set the loupe back in its wooden box.

%%%%%%

Enterprise-Two and a half days later-

%%%%

Uhura's face lit up. "You have a message from the embassy on Helton."

Every head on the Enterprise Bridge turned in her direction.

%%%%%%%%

Neckar—three days later

%%%%

Tetra looked better. She smiled as she watched Gusher cutting Leonard's hair. "I like the way you look with short hair."

"Thank you." Between the aspirin and the knitting Leonard was feeling better. "Those beads that Gaila put in my hair were irritating. I'd forgotten how good short hair felt."

Tetra giggled. "I have two daddies now."

"Time for your breakfast," Gash carried in a mug of the breakfast fish drink.

Leonard was studying his reflection in the hand held mirror when he caught a whiff of Tetra's warm fish drink. "Wait," he lowered the mirror.

Gusher tensed. He heard the alarm in Leonard's voice.

Tetra shrank back from Gash.

"I know it smells odd to you," Gash said in a patronizing tone.

"Is there a problem?" Gar had entered the cabin with Gaila on his arm.

"Leonard, you cut your hair," Gaila wailed.

"The human isn't used to smelling," Gash started to say.

Gusher moved quickly seizing the mug before it could be dropped.

Sweat beaded up on Gash's grey scaled face. "Please, forgive me, Gul Gar," he suddenly stammered. "I was weak. Gul Gun's family offered me land and gold plated latinum. I've served you faithfully for years." He pleaded.

"Of course old friend," Gar said. He reached out and massaged the older man's shoulder. "I forgive you in the number of years of our friendship and your service."

"Thank you," Gash whispered.

Gaila left Gar's side. She scooped up Tetra carrying her from the cabin.

Gar took the mug from Gusher. He held it out to Gash. "Drink all of it."

"But," Gash protested.

Dark cold eyes focused on Gash. The man trembled and took the mug. Gagging he forced it all down. The mug dropped from his shaking hands. He dropped to the floor foaming at the mouth and convulsing. He was dead before guards could enter the cabin.

"Remove this thing," Gar said calmly. "Doctor McCoy, perhaps we should see where Gaila and my daughter have gone.

%%%%%%%%%%

TBC

*Author's note: Yes, I know it was T'Pol in the Enterprise series that first discovered how to modify the sensors to detect the warp trail.

the company mentioned in this chapter does indeed raise shrimp in North Las Vegas.


	6. Chapter 6

**PET**

Warning: this chapter is going to have a few dark passages. It contains a brief mention of a non graphic rape.

RATED T

%%%%%%%%

Chapter Six

_Star Fleet Directive 27 All Star Fleet personnel when captured by the enemy shall not give aid and comfort to said enemy. All personnel shall escape their captivity. _

_Star Fleet Article 8752-926-A To all female personnel and those capable of being impregnated, in the event of an enemy attack or capture by an enemy that results in pregnancy, the choice to deal with the unwanted result is left to the discretion of each individual. However, it must go on record as to the choice. _

%%%%

Neckar

%%

Night cycle was quiet on the Neckar. Like humans the Cardassians needed almost a full eight hours of sleep. Most on the ship were sleeping soundly. Their bellies were full; most had served long enough with Gar to know that he always brought them home safely no matter how far they ventured from Cardassian held space.

Leonard McCoy had however fallen into a restless sleep. His eyes moved rapidly beneath his closed eyelids. A nightmare played out in his mind.

'Drink,' Gar sneered as he held out the mug.

"No," Leonard twisted restlessly on his bed too deep in sleep to awake. His blankets slid off his body. His fan tail fluttered against the end of his bed.

Instead of Gash it was Jim on the receiving end of the mug. Jim with his cocky grin almost as if he didn't believe it was poison. He downed the drink his cocky grin turning to a grimace and then a panic look of horror seized his face. His face swelled as rash spread over his lips and down his chin. Convulsing he drop dying to the floor.

'Drink,' Gar held out the mug to Spock.

Dressed only in dark sleep pants Spock's lean muscles tensed. Dark silky looking hair covered his upper body. The lines of his pectoral muscles were clearly defined. A line of dark silky looking hair disappeared into the edge of his sleep pants.

'Drink,' the nightmare Gar commanded.

Goose bumps prickled over Spock's lean but muscular chest. The hair on his body seemed to bristle. He reached out with an elegant hand.

"No!" Leonard jerked awake.

He was shaking. Running his hand through his now short dark hair he stared into the dark room. Somehow he had to escape. Damned it all, he sucked in a deep breath of the recycled air. If only the drug's lingering effects hadn't affected his ability to morph. He'd have to help Gaila escape. She would bring Spock. He sucked in a breath.

In the darkness of his cabin Leonard realized that he missed Spock more than he missed Jim or the Enterprise. It was the arguments he told himself not the lingering warm feeling that had always come after wards. The wetness in his slit called him a liar.

%%

Tetra had chosen to sleep with Gaila. Gar looked in on them. Gaila had curled protectively around Tetra. Her scarlet hair fanned over Tetra as if offering more protection. Both were deep in slumber. Gar smiled. He tucked the blanket gently over them both.

Like Klingons a Cardassian could smell the difference in hormonal shifts when a woman became pregnant. Once his device had been deactivated Gar had vigorously bedded Gaila until he's smelled the subtle change in her scent.

Thoughtfully he slipped out of the sleeping area quietly closing the door behind him. It had been his intention to sleep on the couch. He removed his uniform and even his underwear. Usually he climbed naked into bed with Gaila. The thought made him smile. It had been that way with his beloved wife too.

Gar had a powerfully built body further sculpted by workouts. He was proud of his body. If in an emergency he should have to leave his quarters naked, in his mind it did his crew good to know that their Gul was the most alpha male on the ship.

Carefully folding his uniform he set it aside on a chair. He slipped on a pair of soft sleep pants. It amused him that his manhood bobbed heavy and hungry between his powerful legs. His eyes fell on Tetra's knitting project.

Leonard was teaching her to knit.

Dr. Gould had told him that the Orion drug had made Leonard extremely fertile. Gar snorted. Every Cardassian on the Neckar could smell Leonard's fertility. Images of the merman's glistening tail filtered though Gar's thoughts. The fresh food had given Leonard's scales a new sparkle. It was a shame that he no longer had female looking breast. He inhaled. It was Leonard's fertile scent that stirred his desire. It made his loins ache.

Leonard grumbled and complained. Perhaps like Gail he needed to be impregnated to settle down. Gar was barely aware as he walked out the door of his cabin. Automatically he locked the door. Gaila and Tetra must be kept safe.

Tenaha flattened herself against the metal corridor as the Gul passed her. Her eyes widened at the sight of his powerful manhood straining at the confinements of the sleep pants. Her lips curled up as she imagined what it would be like for him to enter her cabin and claim her. She felt the wetness between her legs.

Gar turned his head in her direction. His nostrils flared. He gave her a brief nod. It sent her heart into a wild flutter. Even with a mistress and the merman Gar would need according to Cardassian law a true wife.

%%

Leonard had fallen into a light sleep. He woke abruptly. In the dim light his eyes widen at the sight of the muscular man deep in the shadows. "Who," he stammered. His hearted leaped faster than a jackrabbit in his chest.

Gar had anticipated that Leonard would use his tail to defend himself. Leonard was muscular for a doctor but he wasn't trained to fight hand to hand. Gar was on the other hand an experienced combat trained soldier. "I claim you, Leonard McCoy," it was the ancient claim of a Cardassian warrior. "You are spoils of war."

"No," McCoy yelled. Even if they'd heard no Cardassian on board would have come to his defense.

With one fluid motion Gar ripped the sleep pants from his powerfully built body.

%%%%%%%

Enterprise-Earlier

Hope and worry all swirled through the silver Enterprise as she sailed towards Helton. "We're going to get Bones back," Jim gripped the armrests of his chair.

"Perhaps you should put a tracking device on the doctor," Sulu had joked. It was a thought that even Spock considered through dinner. He tried to accept that Dr. McCoy would most likely reject his advances. It left him feeling melancholy while around him everyone else seemed to think that the doctor would be back soon. He hated to spoil the almost celebration so when asked by Jim as to his quiet demean Spock only replied he was coming upon a necessary sleep cycle.

In the crowded mess hall he's spotted Christine Chapel searching for a spot to sit. On impulse he'd invited her over. She'd after all been seeing to it that he remembered to eat.

Nurse Christine Chapel had proved to be an agreeable dinner companion. Her appeal had being increasing as the green tint had faded from her light blond hair. Never go swimming in a heavily chlorinated pool of water when you're a blond had been her response to the question of why there was green color in her hair.

Jim had seemingly even approved of her inclusion at their meal. Scotty had joked with her. Spock found her laugh intriguing. The lingering scent from sickbay on her reminded him of Leonard.

Even though he needed less sleep than humans Spock did need sleep. He hadn't really lied to his captain and friend. After dinner Spock had reluctantly gone to his cabin. Jim had pointed out that he looked a little haggard for a Vulcan. After a short mediation he changed to sleep pants and a sleep shirt. Sleep came surprisingly quickly.

%%

In his dream Spock was sitting on a large rock basking in the warmth of the hot humid day. Sunlight filtered through the trees casting dappled shadows on the creek bank. Water cascaded over a small water fall that feed into the deep pool of water. He could hear children's laughter coming from beyond the trees. His eyes were on the merman beneath the clear cool deep water. Glistening scales of red, blue and green seemed to sparkle as they caught the sunlight. His lips turned up slightly as Leonard broke the surface of the water. He reached toward the smiling man.

"**SPOCK!"**

The scream ripped Spock from the dream world. He was out of bed and on his feet. A red haze seemed to cloud his vision. His blood began to burn. A caged tiger couldn't have felt more anguish helplessly watching its mate being dragged away. "Leonard," he choked out.

In a clarifying image as if he was in the room seeing through Leonard's frightened eyes Spock saw the grey scaled face of the attacker. In anguish he dropped to his knees. He'd lost his planet, his mother and now his intended mate had been stolen. A part of his brain that until now had lain dormant suddenly lit up as synaptic nerves fired with life.

In ancient times it had been known that clans shared stronger bonds. On a planet that slowly had become a forbidding desert and the essence of life, water had become scarce only those who could summon each other had survived. Poets in the pre Reform days called one such connection the scarlet flame.

It was to quote the most celebrated poet, "the scorch of the red sands for the beloved."

That connection, that call to the clan to help retrieve a stolen mate now burned through the faint lines of connections that Spock had to remaining family.

On the distant new Vulcan colony T'Pau's eyes flew open as she was jarred from a deep meditation. Two young assistant priestesses rushed forward to help the elderly woman. "Blood calls to blood," she whispered in sudden awe of her half human no -Vulcan grandson.

On the other side of the new Vulcan city Selik jerked suddenly awake from a light nap. "Young one," he whispered. He felt his younger self's anguish over the assault. Somehow the younger Spock had managed to form a bond with this universe's version of Dr. Leonard McCoy. He sighed. Dr. McCoy had carried his soul. He knew in the secret part of his Bones' mind that more than deep affection had been held for him. He rose to mediate.

in his new home Sarek nearly dropped the PAAD he'd been quietly reading. "Spock, my son," he turned but then sadly remembered there was no one with whom to share the news that Spock was indeed a true Vulcan.

On Star Base Seven T'Wing wore from a deep dreamless sleep. At her side Daniel fumbled for the lamp on the night stand by their bed. "What is it, beloved," Daniel rubbed his eyes.

"You recall I said that I had a twin," she reached for her bathrobe. "I have a great deal of explaining to do. We shall wait for Charles, T'Ming and Steven."

Hours later two of the sleek heavily armed and fast trade ships owned by multi billionaire Stuart Grayson diverted from their routes. It was a request he honored to the widowed husband of his late youngest sister.

The North Star arrived at Star Base Seven by dawn. She left with T'Wing, Daniel and Steven plus their belongings. As she pulled from the station her sister ship the Aura arrived. The Aura left at warp six with two passengers in pursuit of the Enterprise.

Unaware of events that were now unfolding Leonard lay on his bed sobbing.

Gar ran a hand possessively over Leonard's body. "I like the feel of your scales." He smiled. "You have a good effect on my libido. He calmly flipped Leonard onto his back.

"No," Leonard felt too weak and exhausted to fight any more. His body ached. His jaw ached from being repeatedly slapped.

"Now, Leonard, your body responded to mine." Gar leaned over him. "I heard the pleasure moan that escaped your lips." He bent his head to taste him again.

"Just an automatic physical response," Leonard managed to stammer. All further words were cut off as Gar took him again.

%%%%

The WILD CARD

Jon LeBlanc was in the tradition of a long line of ancestors a pirate. He'd heard of a lone Cardassian ship traveling in this sector. Ordinarily he wouldn't have bothered with a Cardassian ship. They tended not to carry the kind of wealth he sought.

Unfortunately for the Neckar they'd flashed too much latinum on Helton just as the former crew of the Wild Card had. There was also the rumor that they carried a very rare creature. Mermaids of earth had never ventured into space before. There were collectors that would willingly pay a small fortune to acquire one. There were unsavory brothels that would willingly pay more than an emperor's ransom to acquire one of the legendary creatures.

The Wild Card was closer to the Neckar than the Enterprise. She had a newly installed cloaking device.

Unknown to the pirate ship fate threw one tiny card of her own in Dr. Leonard McCoy's favor. A certain beagle leaped up onto the lap of his snoring master. A happy wagging tail beat against the control consol. Klum's ship silently changed course as the Klingon mock scolded his beloved Mutt.

%%%%

Day after Gar's attack

Gaila sat on the edge of Leonard's bed gently cleaning the scratches on his upper torso. "Are you sure you won't let Dr. Gould treat you?" Anger burned in her gut as she studied the bruising on the gruff doctor's handsome face. Gar had bitch slapped him into submission. She'd cut Gar's balls off if she had the chance.

"I don't want another Cardassian to touch me," his voice shook raw with emotion. His pain filled hazel eyes met hers. "Article 27," he whispered.

The shattered look in his eyes brought tears to her eyes. "I don't want to leave you behind," she fiercely whispered.

"First opportunity, cadet," he whispered fiercely back. Tears stung his eyes. "Just promise you'll bring Spock back with you." Somehow he knew that Spock would protect him. Hell, even Jim would fight his way to find him.

"I promise," Gaila hated to betray the doctor but she plunged the hypo into his neck. Leonard slipped quickly into welcoming darkness. She didn't know how badly he was injured.

Gail sighed as she went to the bedroom door and opened it. "Dr. Gould," she called out.

Meanwhile Gar had patiently explained to Tetra that Leonard was ill and she'd have to stay with Gaila until he was better.

Dressed in a fresh uniform he practically strutted to the bridge. An alert navigator noticed something on his monitor. He raised the ship's shields the same instant that the Wild Card became visible and fired.

The Neckar shook from the impact on her shields.

Alarms went off throughout the ship. "Battle stations," Gar shouted. Anger rushed through him. Who dared to attack a Cardassian vessel?

In her cabin Gaila grabbed the still beaded small braid of hair that had been cut from Dr. McCoy's head. She tucked it into her belt. Next she carried a frightened Tetra into the shower. The ship shook again. Tetra clung to her crying.

"I have to check on Leonard." She gently kissed Tetra on her forehead. She tucked blankets and pillows around the small child. "Don't move from here until your father or one of the crew comes for you."

Tetra nodded. She hugged her small Cardassian doll.

Gaila had sashayed up and down the corridors enough times to know her way around the Neckar. She pulled on her cadet pants that she'd managed to keep after she'd been rescued from the Farragut's escape pod. Pulling the knitting needles from Tetra's small knitting project she fled the cabin.

Mentally calling Gar a number of words from the mild dick to choice Orion swear words she headed for where one of the ships smaller escape pods were.

Used to seeing Gaila walking the corridors none of the crew stopped her. After all if Gar's pregnant mistress wanted to be with her man they wouldn't stop her.

Tenaha's jealous eyes caught sight of Gaila's flaming red hair. Unlike her male counterparts she quickly put two and two together. Roughly shoving her way passed crewmembers running to reach their posts she followed the escaping Orion. There was no need to call to any of the male crew. She'd apprehend the Orion herself. Gar would see that she was the proper kind of Cardassian he needed as true wife.

Gail reached the panel outside the escape pod first. She punched in the code.

"No, you don't," Tenaha snarled. She grabbed a handful of scarlet hair. She pulled back. Gaila twisted grabbing her with one hand. She stabbed the small slender Cardassian woman in the eye with both knitting needs. The long metal needles pierced her brain killing her instantly. Tenaha's hand went lax releasing Gaila's hair. Tenaha's body fell to the metallic floor leaving the bloody needles in Gaila's hands.

The ship rocked with another explosion. An announcement came over the intercom that the shields had failed. Gaila swore as she opened the pod door. The pod's design wasn't as advanced as the pods designed by Star Fleet engineers.

"I hate this," she closed the door and strapped herself in. Memories of the last time she'd escaped an attacked ship flooded her mind. She prayed to every deity she could think of. She hit the control release it didn't work. Something that Jim Kirk had told her came to mind.

She crossed her fingers and screamed, "FUCK!" Her hand struck the control release again. The pod shot from the side of the Neckar.

%%%%%

The Wild Card fired again. "She means to cripple us, Gul Gar."

Gar made a ship wide announcement, "We fight the pirates. We destroy them. All ship's crew is authorized to take booty and pets." Pets, warriors' slang for breeding aged women seized to supposedly bare children for a childless couples. It wasn't true slavery and it was tolerated by the Cardassian government.

The Neckar returned fire.

"Hull breaches," shouted a crewman. They'd lost a pod. Gar gave it no thought. No true Cardassian would abandon ship in the middle of a fight. The pods weren't designed for long term survival like Federation pods. Let the coward die. "Fire in Degas pattern," he ordered.

A second blast tore open the spot where the pod had been attached. Tenaha's body was sucked out into the vacuum of open space. With no pressure around her body it exploded.

It was the Wild Card's turn to shutter as she was hit. The full battery of the Neckar's weapons fired again. Shields failed on the Wild Card. Jon Leblanc swore in French. The Neckar was more heavily armed then he'd been led to expect. "Get us out of here," he screamed his order.

On the Neckar Tetra screamed as she heard metal give way in the outer cabin. One of Leonard's specially designed fish tank was sucked out into space. Out the gaping hole followed everything not physically attached to the metal walls or floor.

Tetra's body was cushioned by the pillows and blankets as she was slammed against the closed door. She cried for her mother, Gaila, Leonard and her father. The door shook violently.

A ship's engineer managed to get the shields up temporarily healing all the breeches.

Through it all the sedated Leonard McCoy had been lashed to his bunk by Dr. Gould. The Cardassian doctor had managed to reach sickbay. He truly liked the human mermaid doctor. In his heart he knew that even if it was treason he'd help the man escape from Gul Gar.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as the wounded were carried into the sickbay.

%%%%

Two days later

"Look at all the debris," Klum couldn't figure out how he'd gotten into this sector of space. He knew he'd set the automatic pilot with the correct course. Then again he sighed. "Maybe it was the curse that old woman called on us when I stole the automatic pilot from her shipyard."

He petted Mutt. He studied the field of debris they'd stumbled on. "Looks like two ships got into battle," he grinned. He eyed what remained of the drifting remains of the Wild Card. "Let's see if we can salvage anything out here before we board her." The gaping holes with metal bending outward indicated that she'd been blow after she'd been raided. "Probably nothing left good on board her." He shook his head.

"A fish tank," Klum beamed it aboard quickly. Whoever had designed the tank had designed it to withstand impacts and recycle water. The sealed tank had barely any oxygen left. Klum did know how to fix things. After all he was the one who kept his ancient ship flying though space with few breakdowns and with mostly stolen and bartered for parts.

Once he had oxygen pumping into the tank again Klum studied the brightly colored fish. "I bet we can get a few credits for this." He grinned happily.

Mutt barked in agreement. His tail wagged happily. When his master was happy he was happy. Maybe they'd go hunting soon and fill the ship with even more furry hides.

The ship's state of the art scanner beeped. Klum studied his next find. "A Cardassian escape pod," he scowled. "Let's see what annoying Cardassian we have." He grumbled. "If the poor bastard is still alive," he added.

Once retrieved in his cargo bay Klum went to open the escape pod. Gaila dressed in a sliver shimmering dress and her cadet pants greeted him with a grateful smile.

A woman, Klum grinned happily.

"We need to contact the Enterprise," Gaila said firmly.

Klum started to protest. A full battery of Orion pheromones hit him. His grin became lopsided. "Of course," he said.

Mutt whimpered.

"Athos," Gaila squealed.

Doggy memory stirred. Athos leaped up happily barking. He remembered.

%%%

A day later Enterprise was hailed by a small battered looking Klingon ship.

Klum became a guest. He held onto a barking Athos as the dog growled and barked at Scotty. Oh, Athos had remembered the engineer too.

"He belongs to Admiral Archer," Scotty protested. He'd always thought that beagles were friendly dogs. This dog clearly hated him. He stayed warily back from the snapping jaws.

O'Malley had weighed in not hiding his amusement. "Engineer Scott, I believe that you're needed in engineering." He next patted the burly Klingon on his broad back.

Athos sniffed him and returned to barking at Scotty's retreating form.

"Let's get you settled. You're going to be our guest for a while. I understand you could use a good meal and a drink." O'Malley had had a dog as a boy. He grinned and allowed Athos to sniff him again.

"Bloodwine," Klum demanded. He carried Athos as they headed down the corridor. His ship was secured in one of the Enterprise's cargo bays. Leaving wasn't an option anyway.

"We have some Romulan," O'Malley's face had a sad smile. How the doctor managed to get illegal liquor was beyond him. He was going to buy the doctor some of the best booze around when they got him back.

"That weak blue drink," Klum snorted. "But if it's the best you have," he said craftily. He turned his head to watch a human female crewmember walk by. He let a sigh escape his lips. Human women were ugly compared to Klingon women but then if they were available he might be interested. "I suppose I could stay on the Enterprise for a while."

%%%%%

Gaila had set Leonard's braid on the conference table. Someone had brought her water. She'd recounted her escape from the destroyed Farragut and subsequent 'rescue' by the Cardassians.

Jim's face was grim. He'd already ordered the Enterprise to the site where the debris field drifted. Sulu would be able to track the crippled Neckar's journey from there.

A very tense Spock stood ramrod straight next to him. Only those who knew him well could see the anguish and something else burning in his dark eyes. His hands were curled into tight fists behind his back. Actually hearing that Leonard had been raped had further tightened every nerve in his body. He was ready to rip out a Cardassian heart.

Lt. Joe Brent had to proceed carefully. Gaila had been through the kind of ordeal that would break a lot of women and she was a personal friend of the young captain. He made notes on the PAAD in front of him. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"We're going to rescue Bones," Jim said firmly. "Dr. M'Benga is waiting to check you over, Gaila." He inhaled sharply. "Are you," he didn't know how to ask. She'd need counseling.

Gail straightened. She was dressed in a borrowed uniform. "Thank you, Captain." She said calmly. "I have the codes to the Cardassian ship's system memorized."

Eye brows went up.

"I also know the code to the Cardassian military's," she let a slight smile grace her face. Her eyes swept the astonished men's faces in front of her. "I am a Star Fleet trained crewmember." Her ship was long gone. Her lower lip trembled.

"Ensign," Jim said. A smile formed on his face. "You are now an official member of the Enterprise's crew. Would you like some coffee? I'm talking my personal stash."

"I'd love some," Gaila grinned. Jim had introduced her to coffee. Unlike most Orion women she'd come to love the bitter drink especially if it had flavored creamer added to it. "I've memorized the ship's interior design and a good portion of the Captain's logs too." Mentally she was thankful for her Orion heritage.

The sound of Uhura's voice interrupted them. "Captain, we are receiving a communication from the Aura. They are insisting that they be allowed to aid us in rescuing Dr. McCoy."

"It is owned and piloted by Grayson family members." Spock said. He automatically straightened his shoulders. He sensed the two warriors. Now the hunt could begin in earnest. "They are my mother's family." He would take a Vulcan's vengeance for his injured mate.

&&&  
>TB C<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**PET**

**Rated T**

**%%%%%%**

Chapter Seven

%%%

Neckar

%%%

Gul Gar fumed. "You are a doctor."

"I'm a Federation doctor and officer not a Cardassian doctor," Leonard snapped. His hands gripped the armrests on his wheel chair. Mentally he cursed that he wasn't able yet to morph so that he could stand and face the Cardassian.

Gar grabbed the front of Leonard's shirt bunching it tightly in his hand. He pulled him up off of his wheelchair. "Our victory was costly. There are many injured."

Leonard's heart beat wildly in his chest. Fear clawed in the pit of his stomach. Gar was so much stronger than he was. "I won't give aid and comfort to the enemy," he hissed through clenched teeth. He struggled to force his tail to morph into legs to allow him to stand.

Still holding Leonard by the shirt Gar dragged him to sickbay. Running Cardassians flattened themselves against the metal walls to allow them to pass. Leonard's fan tail dragged on the metal floor. He'd have more bruises to add to the ones Gar had given him. "You're going to sit and watch good men and women die." He shoved Leonard into a chair.

Leonard shook with anger and fear. He sucked in a breath of the familiar smell of a sickbay. He could smell the pungent odor of various medicines, the sharp scent of disinfectant and the overwhelming stench of blood. Cardassians both men and women moaned and wept, some begged for the end to their pain.

Dr. Gould and another Cardassian doctor hurried between patients trying to work on the most severely injured. There were too many for just two doctors to deal with. Two assistant nurses tried to keep up with the harried doctors.

Leonard swallowed hard.

A young mangled looking Cardassian was carried passed him. The boy would lose his arm unless a good surgeon stepped in. Leonard felt his heart drop. He remembered the boy.

Grady had come to him first because he was curious about the merman. Later he'd hung around Leonard because he was a good listener. He'd told Leonard that he'd joined the service to help support a widowed mother and two younger sisters. Without an arm there would be little he could do to help his family. Cardassian society was hard on anyone with a disability.

There was so much damned blood seeping out of the bandages across his mangled arm.

"I'm a surgeon," Leonard rose on shaky legs barely aware that he'd morphed. Gar grabbed him by the arm to steady him. "I haven't used my legs for a while." He staggered over to Grady. "I need scrubs." He nodded at Dr. Gould. "I'll do the surgery on Grady. We have to move fast if he's to keep his arm." Let alone his life he thought.

From somewhere scrubs were found. Who helped him dress Leonard couldn't say. He moved fully in a doctor mode as his legs found their strength after so little use.

A human woman named Anna Davis rescued from the pirates turned out to be a nurse. Instead of being claimed as spoils of war to be a pet she was pressed into service to assist Leonard. They worked on both Cardassians and humans. The hours wore on as Leonard amazed the Cardassian doctors with the kind of delicate surgery he was capable of. He swore at the inadequate equipment and Cardassian physiology.

He peeled off gloves between patients and scrubs when they became too bloody. Once or twice Anna had to wrap an arm around him when Leonard's legs started to shake from standing. Yet, he kept at it until fourteen hours later when there were no more patients.

"Good work, Doctor McCoy," an exhausted Dr. Gould patted him on the back. There were Cardassians who would be alive and whole because the human doctor had operated on them.

Leonard dropped into a chair and wept. Cardassian blood covered his seventh-eighth pair of scrubs.

"Go get Gul Gar," Dr. Gould quietly told a crewman.

Gar came quickly.

"Dr. McCoy is exhausted," Dr. Gould said quietly. "He's an amazing surgeon." They'd only lost four of the most severely wounded. Eighteen, counting the coward who'd taken the escape pod, had died.

Privately Gar mourned Gila and the new life that she had carried. He assumed she'd been sucked out the breach in her cabin. At least she'd put Tetra in a safe place. "I'll take him to my cabin." Dr. Gould helped him remove Leonard's bloody scrubs. He picked up Leonard in his arms after wrapping him in a clean sheet. A subtle change in Leonard's normal scent caused Gar to tighten his hold.

"I can't go home," Leonard wept. "I'm a traitor." Filled with deep despair he clung to Gar. Would Spock and Jim have to stand at his trial as he was sentenced to death? His rapist was now his anchor in a suddenly hostile lonely universe.

"Your home is with me now." Gar said in a matter of fact tone. He turned and saw the nurse. "We will pass by Deltas. They have a Federation outpost. We'll leave you there."

Anna was as exhausted as Leonard. Hope gave her courage. "I have a five year old daughter. One of your women claimed her." Her lower lip trembled. The pirates had killed her older husband. Her six year old daughter was all she left of him.

Gar sucked in a breath. He shifted Leonard's warm body in his arms. "Find the woman's daughter. Both of them are to be dropped off on Deltas." As he carried Leonard to his cabin word spread of how the doctor had saved so many Cardassian lives.

%%%%%%%

Enterprise Fourteen hours previously

%%

"The Neckar is venting plasma like a wounded animal." Sulu told Captain Kirk.

"Aye," Scotty studied the readouts. "She's got engine troubles. The lass won't be running at top speed for some time. She'll be lucky if she can push passed impulse power much longer."

"Mr. Spock, any projections on how soon we can catch up with the Neckar?" Jim had weighed through the information that Gaila had given them on the Neckar. She'd been surprisingly detailed. She had a good eye for what was important.

"According to Ensign Gaila's information and the readouts," Spock paused. It took a great effort to think through the burning that scorched through his veins. "We should catch up to the Neckar in approximately twenty-seven point six hours and fifteen minutes on the other side of Deltas."

Captain Derrick Grayson studied the PAADS. Tall and lean with stern sharp features his resemblance to Spock made it clear from which side of the family the Vulcan had received his looks. "My crew is fully armed and trained to combat pirates. We'll back up your security to rescue the prisoners."

"Captain," Uhura's voice broke into the meeting on the intercom. "We are being hailed by the Royal Flush. Her captain is claiming his ship is the sister ship of the Wild Card. He's demanding to know what happened."

Both captains exchanged worried looks. "Patch him through," Jim said firmly. He squared his shoulders. As a Federation captain the buck stopped with him.

%%%

Meanwhile in recreation room three O'Malley had his hands full attempting to teach Charles and T'Ming a few basic martial arts moves. "You might want to stay on board." He stood over Charles. He'd thrown the young man onto the mat yet again.

Dripping in sweat T'Ming nursed a bruised arm as she sat on another mat. Their idea of coming to aid their cousin seemed now like a very bad illogical idea.

Klum snorted a laugh. He'd sat on a bench completely entertained by the big security officer's attempt to teach the young Vulcans how to fight. He waved a half eaten replicated cooked turkey leg. "The problem is you are teaching them to fight fair." Athos lay curled up under the bench. Klum was in the habit of dropping food. Athos only had to be patient.

"You want to hit the mat a few times," O'Malley asked amused. He eyed the old looking Klingon with a critical eye. He was overweight and out of shape. He'd go gently on the old guy. He'd drop him on the mat and try not to bruise his Klingon ego too much.

Klum stood up. He set the half eaten turkey leg on the bench. He wiped his greasy hands on his clothes. He grinned. Athos seized the meaty bone and retreated to quickly strip it of delicious meat.

Five minutes later O'Malley wasn't exactly clear on what happened. All he knew as he struggled to get his lungs to work again that he'd never hit the mats so hard in his life.

Charles and T'Ming stared open mouthed and wide eyed at Klum.

"I came out of the womb fighting," Klum held out his hand patiently waiting until the human could get his breath back. "I had to fight to get my share of food and food for my mother. I learned at an early age to fight dirty."

O'Malley took his hand allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. "Will you teach me that move?" He knew a master fighter when he'd been tossed by one. His tone was respectful.

Klum nodded. "They do not come. I will fight in their stead."

"But," the twins sputtered.

"No," Klum roared. "Against Cardassian only the most skilled of warriors will prevail. You are children. I am a Klingon. If I die my death will be glorious. When you die your family will weep."

%%%%%

Neckar

The nine women huddled in a group. Some like Anna had children. The pirates had killed all the older men but there were three skinny teenage boys who stood next to their mothers trying to look macho and not cry. Cardassian soldiers brought in the remainder of the Wild Card's crew. The eleven younger men had been spared only to be headed to a future as slaves in some mine. They stared defiantly at Gar uncertain of what their future was now.

Gar had a hard time not smiling. Every last human prisoner taken from the pirates was present. He nodded proud of his people and very glad that none of them had raped the women yet. "We will pass Deltas in two hours. You'll be left at the Federation outpost." He nodded to a Cardassian woman.

"Arisen will see to it that you have some food. We're primarily fish eaters but there are some vegetables in our supplies." He turned to leave but was approached by Anna.

"The doctor," Anna asked in a low voice. "Dr. McCoy will he be allowed to leave with us? I can explain to the authorities what happen. He won't be considered a traitor."

Gar frowned. "Dr. McCoy carries my son. He is going to home with me." He turned and left.

Anna bit her lip. She'd seen the bruises on McCoy's face and the marks on his neck. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd been raped by Gar. She knew that it would have been their fate to be raped by the men of the Neckar if the doctor hadn't saved the wounded Cardassians. She made a vow she'd let the authorities know that McCoy had saved them.

%%%%%

Enterprise-Four hours later

Gail lay on a biobed. Dr. M'Benga had warned her that the cramps from the shot would range from mild to severe. Unfortunately hers were severe. She lay on her side wishing she could put Gar's balls in a vise and twist them off.

"Would you like something for discomfort," Christine Chapel gave her a sympathetic look. Dr. M'Benga lacked that extra touch that Dr. McCoy seemed to have for his patients. Christine found herself trying to make up for the extra touch of comfort and kindness.

"Could I have something hot to drink," Gaila paused as a sever cramp hit her. She released a breath when it passed. "Not coffee," she gave the nurse a sad smile.

"How about some peppermint tea," Christine smiled. "It's one of my grandmother's favorite remedies." She looked up at the monitor above Gaila's bed. Soon all traces of the bastard Cardassian would be flushed from Gaila. Not the mental scars, they would remain.

A tear leaked from Gaila's green eyes. "Sounds good," she whispered.

Patting her shoulder Christine summoned another nurse. "Sit with Gaila, please." She went off to retrieve Grace from the nursery. The older woman had a good comforting touch.

Twenty minutes later Nyota and Janice Rand had left the bridge together. Nyota had been roommates and friends to the Orion when they'd been in the academy together. She knew that Gaila had to be hurting. "I'm going to convince Gail to share a cabin with me," Nyota said.

As they left the turbo lift they encountered Tawana carrying a tray with an old fashion ceramic teapot. The scent of peppermint came from the tray. "It's for Miss Gaila." She said shyly. "Mama carries Granny's set with us wherever we go."

"That's a sweet thing to do," Nyota smiled. The girl was a little mouthy but it was clear she had a good heart.

Jim and Spock were coming up the other end of the corridor from engineering. Jim was worried about Spock. He'd insisted that Spock allow himself to be checked over by Dr. M'Benga. He was also worried about Gaila. She'd been through hell no matter what positive spin she'd put on it. They'd had a semi fling and besides he liked her. Maybe he could talk Uhura into sharing a cabin with Gaila.

Jealousy barely covered the word that filled Nurse Regina Winston. "You know those Orion women," she and Technician Angie Taylor stepped out of one of the medical labs. "They'll screw anything that's male," she smirked.

Angie smirked and nodded. It didn't seem fair to her that the sexy captain was falling all over the green slut. "My brother pulled a train with one last year. He said that Orion women just ask for every perverted sex act they can get."

Klum, O'Malley, Charles and T'Wing had just stepped off of the turbo lift. Artois trotted behind him. He could smell sickbay. Doggy thoughts of vet visits had him lagging. His tail drooped.

Angie's voice had carried down the corridor.

"You did not just say that," Nyota's hands had formed into fists. Janice's eyes blazed. The tray shook in Tawana's hands.

The doors to sickbay had just opened. Grace only heard Nyota Uhura. Her first thought was that her mouthy daughter had voiced another remark about Uhura. Instead she saw the slender communications officer between her mouthy daughter and Regina and Angie. They were the two biggest gossips on the ship.

Christine followed Grace into the corridor.

"What's going on," Jim moved forward with an alarmed Spock at his side.

"Girl fight," Klum grinned. O'Malley swore under his breath. He'd seen enough cat fights between his own sisters and cousins to know it was going to get nasty.

"They said," Tawana stammered, "Miss Gaila." Tears ran down her ebony face.

"You go see about Miss Gaila's tea," Grace hustled her daughter towards sickbay. She had some idea of what had been said. "Mama needs to get down and dirty."

"I haven't gotten into a real hair pulling fight in a long time," Christine said.

"Sounds good to me," Janice's light eyes flashed in anger. "I need to brush up on my Star Fleet fighting techniques."

"Ladies," Jim had to restore to his command voice to prevent a massacre. God, he'd rather face a squad of well armed Klingons than a pack of lynch minded women.

Spock stood thoughtfully back. Would Leonard face such vile human accusations? If Leonard came back pregnant how would he feel about it? It would be the child of the enemy. He straightened his shoulders. What if Leonard wanted to keep the child? Memories of how he'd been bullied came to his mind. The child would be defenseless against the hostility of other children. His heart went out to the imagined child. Perhaps he needed to speak to Selik and Sarek.

%%%%%%%%%%

Enterprise Four hours later—

Jim sat in his ready room. He'd relayed the message to Admiral Pike about the incident outside of sickbay. "I want them transferred off of the Enterprise at the first opportunity," he sighed.

On the monitor Pike agreed, "If they're still alive by then." He indicated a PADD in front of him. "We tracked down Ensign Angie Taylor's brother Jordan. Seems that a young Orion girl Gwen was found raped after a frat house party at the college he attends. Authorities claimed boys will be boys and she's an Orion. She dropped out of school. Her family disowned her when she first came to Earth to get an education. She's working in a diner trying to support herself and her new son."

"Shit," Jim raked a hand over his mouth and chin.

"Yeah, we men can be bastards sometimes." He let out another sigh. "I alerted the Mother Superior of a Catholic order that runs a little Catholic college near San Antonio, Texas to pick Gwen and her two month old son up. They'll have fifty nuns watching over them."

"You dated uh know a nun?" Jim's looked amused.

"Kirk," Pike said sharply. "Mother Superior Margaret Ann is my sister." He changed the subject. "Spock is making certain inquires. Are he and Dr. McCoy involved?"

Embarrassed Jim shook his head. "Spock might be interested but McCoy disappeared before Spock could make a move. Leonard's been through a messy divorce and now I understand he's been raped," he held out his hands helplessly. "I don't know if he'll be interested in Spock after this."

Pike nodded. "McCoy is a hell of a doctor that's why I recruited him. I have a meeting with the other Admirals in twenty minutes. I understand that the Cardassian ship was in a fight. If there are injured they might try to force McCoy into treating their people."

"You're not going to charge Bones with treason," Jim felt his mouth go dry. He'd tell Spock to take Leonard to the New Vulcan colony first.

"Kirk, Dr. McCoy is the reason I can walk." He paused. "We'll site Stockholm Syndrome. Knowing that he's been raped we can also claim that he's been emotional compromised. Plus he's one of the heroes that saved earth from Nero. No one is going to charge Dr. McCoy with treason. Just get him back, Jim."

"Yes, sir," they ended the transmission.

%%%%

Neckar-night cycle

Gar removed his uniform.

Leonard woke. Uneasily he watched as the naked Gar climbed into bed with him. He didn't resist as the Cardassian ran a possessive hand over his belly. "You carry my son," Gar whispered. His hand drifted lower.

Shaking Leonard didn't resist as Gar worked to make him wet. This was his life now. Tears leaked from his hazel eyes as Gar claimed him. Once he was satisfied Gar rolled over and went to sleep.

Falling into an uneasy sleep Leonard dreamed.

He was carrying a half Cardassian mermaid baby through the empty corridors of Enterprise. He could hear Spock calling him but he couldn't find him. He tried shouting Spock's name.

%%%%%

Enterprise

Spock jerked awake. He flushed as he realized he'd nodded off. It was a first.

"Sir," Chekov said in a quiet worried voice. "Perhaps you need some food or sleep."

Spock looked up to see the young curly haired Russian standing next to his First Officer's chair. He nodded. "Perhaps," he paused. He could have sworn he'd heard Leonard calling desperately for him.

"Sir," Pavel turned to Sulu. They had orders from Kirk. "Call Dr. M'Benga," he said. "I'll get Kaptain Kirk."

%%%%

Neckar

"We're being hailed by our shuttle." The communications officer turned to Gar.

Gar let out a satisfactory breath. He was exhausted. Troubling dreams kept him from getting rest.

The shuttle had taken the Orion who had kidnapped Leonard to the Cardassian colony of Kediri. Now they'd returned with food and supplies. "Tell them to bring the shuttle aboard."

Repairs were well underway. With fresh crewmen and supplies they'd have the repairs done and be on their way. Gar couldn't help shake the uneasy feeling that an enemy was in pursuit.

He straightened his broad shoulders. Leonard no longer fought him when he wanted sex. He smiled darkly. He fully intended to keep his mate bred with lots of children.

_If you live, the Vulcan whispered._

Gar looked quickly around. His dreams had been invaded by an image of a Vulcan. It wasn't a kind of Vulcan he'd ever seen before. This nightmare Vulcan had blazing fury in his dark eyes. He dressed in the garb of an ancient warrior and he carried a sword. A sword meant to rip out Gar's heart.

Cold sweat ran down Gar's scaled back. "I want those repairs done double time." He growled.

The Vulcan was coming.

%%%

THE END

%%%%

I thank everyone who let me know that they enjoyed the story. (o:

To be continued in Sword of Vengeance due in one to two and a half weeks.


End file.
